Saints of Lorelei
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: When Luke fon Fabre returned from their last fight, he was disoriented and unstable. Under Peony's command, Jade works a minor miracle. Plus politics, assassination attempts and potential war. Peony/Jade, Asch/Luke, Guy thrown in there somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Saints of Lorelei**

by KC

**Summary**: When Luke fon Fabre returned from their last fight, he was disoriented and unstable. Under Peony's command, Jade works a minor miracle. Plus politics. Peony/Jade, Asch/Luke, Guy thrown in there somewhere.

**Disclaimer**: I don't even know who the heck does the Tales games. Not me.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Playing loose and fast with the fonon set up.

* * *

><p>The dukes and duchesses rose with shrieks and a flurry of swords, pushing their seats back as the servant-really a very tall and broad man for a waiter, Peony thought, and obviously a man in disguise-leaped onto the long banquet table and charged towards him. From his throne, Emperor Peony idly glanced up at the servant running at him, screaming and brandishing a knife. He sighed. The assassination attempt was clumsy and uninteresting, and he reached for his glass of wine, aware of Jade standing in front of him as he began a spell.<p>

Just to make sure there wasn't any real danger, Peony glanced to his left. Seated beside his throne, the creature that was Luke fon Fabre leaned forward on a large ottoman, staring enraptured at a mechanical bird in a brass cage. When the key at its base was wound, it sang for several minutes, fluttering its wings and tilting its head as it chirped and whistled. They-he? -the boy who had returned to them after two years was a mottled mess of both Asch and his replica, and while they could speak and smile and and walk, they did little else. He sometimes murmured that he had promised someone that he would return, but he didn't know who and he didn't know from what.

They'd been lucky Luke had finally found his way back, Peony knew, wandering across the world for who knew how long after his fonons had reformed. Even Jade wasn't sure what had happened to fuse the two together, saving them from total fonic dissolution at the cost of their individuality. Luke was a puzzle, one that Peony did not want to lose.

So when he glanced over to make sure Luke was all right, he merely expected to see the boy flanked by Guy, their mutual bodyguard.

Peony's eyes widened.

Luke had left the mechanical bird, in one fluid movement drawing Guy's sword before Guy could, and moved past Jade. His dark red hair breezed by the colonel's face as he faced the assassin, bringing his sword up across the man's body.

Peony's would-be killer stopped in his tracks and arched backwards, shocked to silence by the pain. Luke slashed again, down this time, and the servant didn't so much topple as he was thrown to the ground. Blood splattered across the marble floor.

The yelling died down as Luke bent and wiped the blood off his blade, handing the sword back to Guy and sitting back down at Peony's side, turning the bird's handle again. Oblivious to the stares, he watched the toy intently as if his sheer force of will would make the bird real.

The attack had taken less than five seconds. Peony blinked, then slowly smiled. So delightful since he'd had a real surprise, something truly impossible to predict. And even better that it was something that wouldn't hurt him, or at least he didn't think would hurt him.

"Luke?" Guy whispered, leaning down to him. "Are you okay?"

Luke craned his neck, staring up at his friend with wide eyes. A moment passed as he gathered his thoughts. "...fine. But-I don't really like doing that."

"Understandable," Peony said. "Killing is a nasty business. Thank you, Luke."

At his praise, Luke smiled and closed his eyes. Peony couldn't help himself. He patted Luke on the head and had a terrible urge to gently tie a bow around his neck.

"Impressive as that was," Jade cut in, pushing his glasses back up. "May I trouble your majesty for the body? I might be able to reanimate him long enough for an interrogation."

"Sure, I don't want it," Peony said. "Guards, take the body away. If you three will excuse me..."

Rising to his feet, Peony went to work reassuring his court, giving his nobles his apologies for the ruckus and inviting them all out to the ball room for music and dancing. Behind his back, Jade lingered by the dead assassin long enough to give the guards instructions to its handling, then slid towards Luke, warily keeping one eye on the emperor.

"If you don't mind, Luke," Jade said softly, "may I take a few locks of hair?"

Without a word, Luke tilted his head to give Jade a better reach, and with a flourish of his knife, three snippets of hair tumbled into Jade's palm.

Guy narrowed his eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Merely continuing my study on Luke's unique condition," Jade smiled. "I don't suppose you noticed, but his downward cut wasn't done with his right hand."

"I noticed," Guy said, looking away. "His style is ambidextrous now."

"I have a hypothesis," Jade said. "But I need fonons to experiment upon. Unless you'd rather bring him down to my lab so I can draw blood?"

Guy shuddered. "Fine, fine. But nothing dangerous."

"'Dangerous'?" Jade echoed. "I suppose it is dangerous to conduct physical experiments. And I have wanted to dabble in psychology, say perhaps inducing phobic attacks and studying the results."

"Quit threatening me and get going before he notices," Guy warned him.

"Peony notices everything," Jade grumbled, looking over his shoulder. He winced. Peony was waving with a knowing wink.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Now I have to work fast before he comes downstairs himself."

* * *

><p>Seemingly oblivious to the world around him, Luke ignored Guy's satisfied laugh and Jade's huffy walking away. Instead he set the bird on the cushion and crossed the hall, avoiding the servant girls scrubbing blood off the floor, and stood at the window gazing at the sky. Guy came up behind him and looked up. A faint golden rainbow circled the moon behind the clouds, and the city's light couldn't drown out the stars spread over the palace like a glittering lake.<p>

"Nice night," Guy remarked.

He reached over and pushed Leon's hair back behind his shoulders, brushing his long bangs from his eyes.

"You still writing in your diary?" he asked.

Leon nodded once. "It doesn't remember me much."

Guy hesitated, then corrected him. "'Remind'. It doesn't 'remind' you of much."

"It doesn't remind me of much," Luke said, then shook his head. "No. No, it doesn't remember me. It's mine, but it doesn't feel like mine."

His features pinched, and he put one hand over his face to hide himself. His shoulders jerked once. "Idiot...idiot..."

Guy put his arm around him and pulled him close like he would with a lost child. Thank goodness no one else was here, he thought, at least no one that would realize what was happening. Tear and Anise were in Daath with Florian, Natalia was in Kimlasca...

And Asch and Luke were here. There was no denying the truth. Guy wondered if Jade really thought there was a way to pull them apart before they tore each other apart.

"Come on," Guy said, rubbing a slow circle on Luke's back. "Let's go take a bath, and then we'll go to bed, okay?"

Nodding, looking away so Guy wouldn't know that he was sniffling, Luke let him walk them out of the banquet hall to the royal baths.

The best perk of living in the palace, once again acting as Luke's personal servant, was the luxurious bath of their guest chambers. The tub was made of marble and tile, deep and large enough for three people to sit comfortably. The maids delivered soap and kept everything clean. All that was left for Guy to do was draw the bath, and with the hot running water, even that was simple. A small amount of bath oils took away the soreness of wrangling Peony's rappigs and keeping Luke safe from prying eyes.

Steam so thick that it clouded the air wafted up from the tub. Guy helped Luke with his coat, laboriously undoing the long line of buttons that nobility seemed to love with their clothing. Once the coat slipped from Luke's shoulders, Guy left him to finishing undressing and unlaced his own pants, shrugging off his shirt and shoes. He kept an eye on Luke, watching him fold his clothes the way Guy had taught him years ago. Luke put his hand on the pile of clothing and sighed, touching the embroidered collar.

"Do you ever feel homesick?" Guy asked, wondering what had brought that on.

Luke shrugged. "Sometimes. But I don't know where to go, so I'm happy here."

"Here" had been Peony's palace for the last three months. Although the Duke fon Fabre had made noises about keeping his "sick" son at home, Luke's own nature had worked against him, slashing the bedroom door in two when they'd tried to lock him in, climbing the ivy on the garden wall when he wanted to eat apples from a tree outside his window. It wasn't that he refused to be imprisoned in his home again but his blank eyes as he forced his way through. Cutting the door was the same as cutting an assassin and as cutting an apple.

Luke was a living weapon, too dangerous to be left alone. And yet he was still a nobleman's son and a hero. What to do?

"Sit down," Guy said, picking up the basket of soaps. "I'll do your hair."

Luke settled into the tub and sank up to his chin, closing his eyes. Guy stepped in behind him, easing in inch by inch until he adjusted to the heat. From long habit, he took Luke by the shoulder and gently drew him back, soaking his hair.

"Guy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you homesick?"

Smiling despite his quick flash of memory, Guy shook his head.

"Nah. I'm happy here, too." He lathered the soap, careful not to let it run into Luke's eyes, and worked at a tangled knot developing at the base of his neck.

"Even..." Luke paused as Guy submerged him, rinsing his hair and bringing him up again. "Even if you're a hostage, too?"

Guy blinked. Luke hadn't seemed to care about that detail before. Stalling before he answered, he gave Luke the small handtowel so he could clear the water from his face and eyes.

"I'm your friend," Guy said. "I'm not a hostage. His majesty just knew I'd want to help you."

Luke was silent. His reactions could be maddening, curious one moment, unresponsive the next. Guy would have worried if he hadn't known Luke's quiet lapses from before. The result of living in isolation was that Luke had never really grown accustomed to dealing with people.

"You're not a hostage either," Guy said softly. "Not really."

The problem of what to do with Luke had been solved by the burgeoning peace. Kimlasca and Malkuth took delicate steps with each other, but Peony had exercised his right to demand a hostage in good faith. From a noble house, no less.

"His majesty wants to make sure you're safe," Guy said. "You've done so much for us. You deserve more than being kept like a wild animal in a cage."

"...I did do something, didn't I?"

Luke leaned back against him, resting his head on Guy's shoulder. In the stillness, the sound of water rippling and the drip from the faucet felt like the echoes in a lonely cave, cutting them off from the world for a time.

"Yes," Guy said, holding him. "You did something amazing. Do you remember?"

Luke was silent again. A slow smile spread over his face. "I think...a little."

* * *

><p>Alone with the emperor in the throne room, Jade pushed his glasses securely on his nose. "I think...I may have a solution."<p>

Quietly listening, Peony watched him over the rim of his wine glass, carefully taking in all that the colonel said and everything that he didn't. A slight tilt of Jade's head? Doubt. A faint smile? Controlled pride. And the tight stance, standing straight, shoulders up, hands clasped behind his back, meant that Jade was trying so hard not to reveal anything. Peony smiled, enjoying the faint twitch of Jade's eyebrow. His colonel's control slipped so easily and Jade didn't even know it.

"It has to do with the presence of Lorelei," Jade went on, and his voice carried in the empty chamber. "Specifically, we left Luke at the cusp of a big bang where his fonons would dissipate. I theorize that because Asch was nearby, and in the chaos of the release of Lorelei, Luke's fonons, rather than evaporate, clung together with Asch's for sheer survival."

"Then is Luke the replica in the original's body?" Peony asked. "Or Asch brought back by Luke's sacrifice?"

"Both are possible," Jade conceded. "But because of Lorelei's interference, I don't think that Luke was sacrificed, nor was Asch destroyed."

Peony frowned. "Then...?"

"Asch and Luke had the exact same fonon frequency as Lorelei," Jade said. "Because this is such an unusual event, the possibilities cannot be easily understood. But I believe that their fonons, having some sentience in that moment, knew that Asch and Luke could not survive apart and acted to save them in the easiest way possible."

"So you're saying they're stuck together," Peony said. "Which is why this new Luke looks like a mix of the two."

"Yes," Jade said, and his self-satisifed smile returned. "And there may be a way to 'unstuck' the two."

Peony quieted, falling into his own thoughts. Jade took a breath and waited. The emperor might take a moment or several minutes to come to his decision-it had been a habit ever since primary school, and Jade had learned not to walk away, speak or distract Peony at all while. Not that the emperor couldn't deal with distractions. Jade simply didn't want his master's attentions while Peony was sunk into the deepest meticulation of his thoughts.

Peony could be damned ruthless when he wanted to be, the memories of which caused Jade to inwardly wince.

"What's the worst case scenario if it fails?" Perry asked, not bothering to look at Jade.

"He won't blow up if that's what you're wondering," Jade said, less because Peony feared for his palace and more because he *had* scorched the throne room before. "I suppose the worst case is that Luke and Asch can't split. They're not likely to disappear because of their exact frequency match. They just wouldn't come apart."

Peony nodded, his mind made up. "All right. You have my permission to try if Luke agrees to it. Not a word to anyone else, though."

"Not even Guy?" Jade asked, a touch surprised.

"Luke isn't a child," Peony said. "His mind isn't *that* clouded that he can't make his own decisions."

This time Jade's smile was self-satisfied. Growing up, he'd seen Peony chafe against the narrow confines of being ruled by other people's decisions, a lifetime of experiences that colored many of Peony's decisions as emperor. To the point that he'd tolerate a drawn sword and threatened murder at a peace conference.

"Was there anything else?" Peony asked.

"The assassin," Jade said. "I was able to establish a tenuous link between his brain and his tongue, long enough to get an answer. It seems your spies were correct about the Order of Lorelei."

Peony brought his fist down on the thorne, betraying his exasperation. "Dammit. What the hell is Anise doing down there, playing games with Florian all day?"

"The unfortunate truth is that Ion's death, coupled with Anise and Tritheim all vying to take leadership of the Order of Lorelei..." Jade sighed. "A theological schism was almost inevitable."

"Exactly," Peony said. "Almost."

"And Anise has the apparent backing of the Malkuth empire," Jade said with a faux sigh. "Thanks to her friendship with you. No wonder Tritheim's followers want you dead."

Peony didn't answer. Jade quietly waited, unmoving.

"When can you restore Luke and Asch?" Peony said, measuring his words.

"Tomorrow," Jade said.

"So soon?"

"They're a unique specimen," Jade said, shrugging. "I could experiment on cheagles all year, but it wouldn't give me any meaningful data."

"...all right," Peony said, rising and talking over his shoulder as he walked. "Bring Luke and Asch back. Use whatever resources you need. Keep me updated."

"Yes, your majesty," Jade said, still facing the throne. "I will need to use a large amount of the fonin we have on hand, just in case."

"You got it." Peony reached the door and paused. "Good job. Dismissed."

Releasing a breath, Jade relaxed and took the side entrance. Peony could be such a tease, forcing him to stand at attention like that. With any luck, he'd have Luke and Asch back the next day, and then Peony would have something else to play with.

"Luke, Asch, my apologies," Jade whispered to the empty corridor. "But better you than me."

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

As had become habit lately, Luke woke up with sunlight in his eyes. He lay with one hand on the pillow beside his head, the other flung across the bed, as he blinked away the blurriness of sleep.

The dark blur by the window didn't fade. Luke turned his head to see it better, and as the his sight cleared, the blur became Jade gazing outside at something in the courtyard down below. Luke rose up on his elbows, tilting his head curiously.

"Guy takes the rappigs out so early," Jade murmured. "He won't be back for another hour or two at least."

Wondering why Jade was there, Luke sat straight, letting the sheet fall to his lap. He yawned, stretched his arms, shuddering as his body pulled tight, then relaxed with a groan.

"Luke..." Jade started. "I have come to the belief that you are actually two people merged into one, that as you released Lorelei, the two people who were Asch and Luke fused together to save each other from dying."

Luke didn't react. Jade waited for a moment, and when he obviously wasn't going to get a response, he continued.

"I think I can pull you apart again. However, you will not be forced into this. If you don't want to try..." He faltered, wondering if Luke could understand what he was saying. "If you're content being the way you are now..."

Although he looked blank, thoughts jumbled and pushed against themselves in Luke's head. He stared at Jade-I am worthless replica Asch fon Fabre idiot idiot idiot atoning and I'm trying to change because everything was stolen from me out of my life isn't what's in that diary-

Luke winced, lowering his head as the thoughts overwhelmed him. Deep breath. Another breath. The blank look returned as he murmured something. Jade frowned and leaned closer.

"I want to be me again," Luke said, a little louder.

He looked up with wide eyes and for a moment Jade saw the same childish fear Luke suffered in his nightmares. The blank face didn't mean Luke couldn't think, he realized. It was the way Luke coped with what could possibly be two personalities in one body. Impossible to tell what that would be like, but it was probably a lot less charming than two people arguing inside, as storybooks sometimes pretended. In fact, if Luke's behavior was to be believed, it was probably quite painful.

Jade imagined Peony being stuck inside his mind and the sheer frustration he'd suffer as their voices mingled. Rappigs, politics, fonin techniques and secrets he didn't want Peony to ever know. The thought was sickening.

"Let's go to my lab," Jade said, turning respectfully as Luke stood, seemingly oblivious to his lack of clothing. He watched from the corner of his eye, observing.

As if in a daze, Luke went to the cabinet across the room where his clothes had been laid out, deliberately dressing one item at a time. A daily routine, Jade noted. What else did Luke have to do so painstakingly step by step?

Jade closed his eyes. They'd blamed Luke for being ignorant and naive when he'd been a seven year old locked in a cage. And now he'd assumed that Luke's blank face meant that he was dead inside.

Had Peony realized what was going on when he demanded Luke as a hostage? Probably, Jade thought. The emperor had called Luke "clouded," not braindead. Even though Peony didn't grasp fontech, replication or anything else technical, he had a habit of constantly one-upping Jade.

It was an insufferable habit that Jade appreciated more and more.

* * *

><p>"Stand there in the circle," Jade said, motioning towards the smudged ring in the center of the lab. "No matter what happens, don't step out again until I tell you. Do you understand?"<p>

Luke met his eyes, paused, then nodded once and sat down in the middle of the circle, knees pulled to his chest as he watched Jade work. The colonel unstoppered one of his glass bottles and took a handful of gummmis, swallowing them in one go. A part of Luke remembered seeing these candies before, but it was never so many at once. Jade leaned against the table as he coughed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Jade?" Luke asked, crawling forward.

"Stay in the circle," Jade rasped as he took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

He looked over the notes in his book one more time, mouthing the words to his spell, then set everything down and stood just outside of the circle, hands out.

"O heavenly gale of divine balance, cut across time and space! Parallel divide!"

The circular glyphs of fontech swirled open beneath Luke. Jade spared a moment to make sure it was correct, then continued.

"Descend O whirlwind of temporal chaos, tamed to my hand! Swift rushing breath!"

A flurry of smaller circles blossomed around the main glyph, all of them perfectly intricate as they spun in their own orbits. Luke studied them on the floor, touching them as they swept by and marveling as his fingers made the glow flicker.

"O phoenix that sweeps the ashes into billowing flame and rises to the heavens! Fiery amalgamation!"

Luke felt a weird prickling in the bottom of his stomach. Fidgeting, he put his hand over his abdomen and winced as the feeling grew heavier, the same sensation as when he was falling. He lay down, but it didn't help. He felt like he was plummeting through the floor.

"O twin spirits of sword, crash down from the sky and reforge! Violent quench!"

Luke yelled, throwing his head back in pain. Eyes shut tight, he crawled onto his stomach, thinking only of escaping the circle, Jade's warnings be damned. As he reached out his hand, he felt something tear along his back, like the skin shearing off. The shock of it struck him and he froze, trying to gasp for breath and instead finding that he couldn't breathe.

"Stay with it, Luke!" Jade yelled. "Don't give up!"

Luke craned his head. The room swirled as if a tornado had landed right inside, blowing broken bottles and splintered tables like needles and knives. His charts tore off the walls and his ceiling diorama sheared off its rope and nearly took his head off. Burning red light flared all around them and the wind swept down-

He screamed, and over the roaring wind, he heard someone screaming beside him.

On the far side of the laboratory, Jade struggled to see Luke through the blowing dust. It was all he could do to keep the fonic spells going. If Luke was in trouble, he couldn't help him.

"Stay inside," he shouted, hoping Luke could hear him. "Stay inside the circle!"

Jade thought he heard an answering cry. At last the wind began to die down, the circles slowed to a halt, and the light dimmed. He staggered once as the wind stopped slamming into him, and he vaguely noted that the laboratory door had blown off the hinges.

Slowly the dust settled on not one but two red haired boys, both of them nude. Jade would have crowed in triumph if that hadn't been beneath him. He settled for a smug grin as he went to their side.

"Luke," he said softly. "Asch? Can you hear me?"

He put his hand on each of their throats, feeling for a pulse. Satisfied when he found it, he knelt closer, listening to them breathe.

"What...wha' the hell?"

"What happened? Who's there?"

Jade laughed in relief. Two voices-and now that he heard them clearly, he caught the distinct tones and inflections that should have been obviously missing from before.

"It worked," Jade said. "How do you feel? Is there any pain? Dizziness? Do you remember anything?"

"Quit yapping," Asch growled, recognizable by his darker hair and sullen look. He rose up on his knees and then sat back, head thrust back as he stared at the ceiling. A quick look showed that he was seemingly sound. Beside him, Luke remained sprawled on his stomach, moving only to curl up.

"Feel a little sick," Luke mumbled. "Like when I spin in circles to make myself dizzy."

"Could you be any more of a child?" Asch snapped even though he looked just as green.

"I haven't done it in years," Luke defended himself. "It just feels the same."

Asch snorted and started to stand up, wobbling unsteadily and batting away Jade's hand as the colonel tried to grab him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, then stumbled to his right and landed on his butt.

Luke's groans grew louder. Something tingled along his skin. He raised one hand to look at himself and called out for Jade, shuddering as his friend knelt and grabbed his arm. His wrist and hand were so faint that he could see the wall through them, and his fingertips were almost completely transparent.

"Your fonons," Jade breathed, stumbling to his feet. "You're losing strength."

Throwing himself to the far side of the laboratory, he sifted through the broken remains of his tables and jars, finding the collars he'd specially commissioned for the experiment. Crafted out of fonin, the collar was small, clasping around Luke's throat with only an inch to spare.

"My apologies for the fit," Jade murmured, closing the collar until it clicked and then throwing the additional tiny latch on the side. "But fonin is hard to work so even the emperor can't commission it in large amounts."

Luke didn't answer, breathing faster in panic as he watched his hand. The skin and tissue faded to the elbow, but as soon as the collar clicked, the flesh began to appear again and color crept back into his fingertips.

Satisfied about Luke for the moment, Jade went to Asch and added the collar as a precaution before he noticed the faded look of both of Asch's arms and legs. As they slowly repeared, he took the moment to touch his limbs as they reappeared. The fonins felt like effervescence coming together and solidifying.

But the fading didn't actually stop. Jade took Asch's hand and held it straight, measuring the creeping transparency as it continued to move towards his wrist. The collar hadn't stopped the fading, only slowed it.

"Shit," Asch breathed, staring at it with wide eyes. "That's my sword hand."

"That could be everything if I don't figure out what's wrong with you," Jade said.

As close to panic as he'd let himself come, he stood and scanned what used to be his laboratory. In the brutal wreckage, little of use remained. His secondary laboratory was too far underground to reach in time and it would take too long to cobble a solution together even if he could. He had to think of something now.

Something orange gleamed in the corner, and he pounced on it. Orange gummies. He put the jar between them and opened it.

"Eat," he commanded. "Maybe it'll stave off the effects long enough to get some help."

Asch dragged himself closer, and Luke blindly reached out, fumbling with one hand until he brushed the jar and reached in. Asch got his hand in a second later, and as they both pulled, their hands stuck fast.

"Hey!" Asch snapped. "Let go!"

"I got it first," Luke said through grit teeth.

"I need it more," Asch said, showing his disappearing hand. "See? It's down to the...palm?"

The curious tone gave Jade a spike of hope, and from the pile where he'd found the first gummies, he looked over his shoulder. Asch's hand was fully visible and showed no signs of fading away. Frowing, Jade went back to them, looking them over.

"What did you do?" he wondered. "What did..."

His voice trailed off when he saw how they were stuck. His mind clicked. There was a length of rope sheared in half when the wind ripped his astrological mobile clear off the ceiling. He leaned over, grabbed it, then hastily tied Asch and Luke's wrists together just above the lip of the jar.

"Oh no," Asch breathed. "You mean...?"

"I can't be sure," Jade said, pushing the glasses up his nose again. "Not enough data. We'll have to experiment, try different fasteners, perhaps more fonin in your collars."

Luke and Asch both looked at him. Jade sighed. They deserved a little honesty at least.

"But yes, I think you'll need to get used to each other's company." Jade sighed. "For the foreseeable future."

None of them spoke. Asch and Luke looked down, then looked at each other. For a moment, Jade thought they were going to break down or go into denial. And then the looks turned into glares.

"This is all your fault," Asch said.

"My fault?" Luke said. "I'm not the one who went and got stabbed-"

"You couldn't even bring me back right, you useless replica!"

"If you hadn't been so eager to go off on your own-"

"It's exactly what you did!"

As they bickered, Jade sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. The spell had not been quiet. Help was surely on its way. Until then, listening to Luke and Asch was a familiar, comforting annoyance.

* * *

><p>Such a pain using someone else's workshop, but it had all the equipment Jade needed. He used up the last of the smithy's fonin reserves and even managed to craft something with a little finesse and elegance with the rough tools at his disposal, with a little fonic artistry here and there.<p>

Experimentation and fonin-smithing gave Luke and Asch a chain of about three feet, just a little beyond a meter. They stood, matching glares at the floor with their arms outstretched, fingertips a hair's breadth from touching, as Jade used a hot iron to weld the end link to a loop in Luke's collar.

"Quit tugging," Asch grumbled, pulling against the chain. "I want every last inch I can get."

"I knew I was right to finish the welding on Luke's side," Jade said, pushing Luke's hair out of the way as tiny sparks flew up into the air. "He at least has the mental discipline to hold still."

Wincing as sparks landed on his cheek, cooled but like sharp pebbles on his skin, Luke smiled and didn't say anything. Asch glared and turned his back, crossing his arms.

"And how come we have to wear chains, huh?" Asch grumbled. "Why not wrist bands or something?"

"Because I don't think Emperor Peony would be happy if you faded halfway down the middle," Jade said. "Although it's anyone's guess if you could still talk with only half a mouth. I suppose it would be an interesting experiment."

Grimacing, Asch ignored him and tried to look interested in the fonin diagrams on the wall.

"Kinda wish we had clothes," he muttered.

"I want to know if you start disappearing anywhere," Jade said, but there was a mischievous note to his voice. "Not that there was much to disappear in the first place, it seems."

Asch turned red from his ears down to his chest and he clenched his fist, but he didn't respond. Luke, however, was too distracted to hear them, touching the edge of the fonin around his neck.

"Jade," Luke asked, covering his face with his hand as the sparks started again. "How come you used collars? Why not something around our waist?"

"Well, it's a matter of aesthetic, for one," Jade said. "Plus the collar sits on top of your spine. It'll help keep any fonins nicely centered through your body. A chain could kink or slide off your hips, and it wouldn't focus your fonins nearly as well."

"I guess that makes sense," Luke said. "What's 'aesthetic' mean?"

Asch huffed. "Didn't they teach you anything, or did reading hurt your tiny little brain?"

"How am I supposed to find out if I don't ask?" Luke snapped back.

"Oh yeah, true," Asch said, sneering over his shoulder at him. "They hide all that kind of information in books."

"Hey, I tried reading, okay!" Luke said. "I didn't understand half the words and no one would help me! And Guy kept picking baby books and-"

"Aw, were the pictures too hard for you?" Asch said.

"We all must start reading somewhere," Jade said, cutting him off. "Like beginning swordplay. But...didn't you have any tutors, Luke? Teachers?"

"A couple," Luke murmured, his voice growing small.

Jade paused in his soldier to ask another question, then noticed that Asch had gone quiet as well. Apparently the subject of tutors was a sore one.

"What's wrong?"

"Not that I'm defending the stupid replica," Asch said, "but if he had the same ones I did, they probably liked rapping his knuckles if he made a mistake."

Jade winced. "I can sympathize. I had a history teacher that enjoyed beating the students."

"Yeah?" Asch asked, curious despite himself.

"Yes," Jade said as he stood straight, adjusting his glasses. "I don't think they ever found him again."

He turned, putting away his tools in the smithy's cabinet. The little revelation explained Luke's severe ignorance and Asch's habit of impulsively attacking. What an annoyance to keep having it rubbed in his face that he'd been expecting a mountain of adult responsibility and understanding from a veritable seven year old. In fact, comparing the replicas that Van had made to Luke, it was a wonder that Luke had turned out as well adjusted as he had.

"Nevermind," he said. "You both have an education that even Yulia's most learned sages never attain."

They both blinked at him with matching confusion. "Huh?"

Not about to say anything as cheesy as "heart" or "compassion," Jade shrugged it off and moved on. "In any case, I ordered an outfit for each of you, something you can wear without having to fuss with the chain. As soon as it arrives, I'll get you situated in guest chambers and arrange a meeting with the emperor-"

"No need," came a masculine voice from the doorway. Peony stood with an armful of cloth draped over one arm, looking over Asch and Luke before turning to Jade.

"They're stable?" he asked.

"I believe so, yes," Jade said, coming to attention and giving a brief report. "The fonin collar and chain are sadly necessary for now. I really don't think they can be separated, so I shudder for our collective sanity for the time being."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asch and Luke both said together.

"Hang on," Peony said, quieting them. "They're okay, though? No pain, no tortured memories of what lies beyond?"

Jade shook his head. "Aside from their problematic fonin state, they're quite healthy and normal. As much as can be expected anyway."

"Good," Peony said. He handed over the outfits to Luke and Asch, meeting their looks. "Get dressed. Then we'll head to my inner chambers. We have to talk. I'm afraid you may not like what I have to say."

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

The imperial inner chambers held a mirror as tall as Peony that filled his walk-in closet, which also gave Luke and Asch a sense of privacy as they examined their clothing. Peony had locked his chamber doors, but he now closed the bedroom doors for another layer of seclusion.

As he waited, Peony looked from Asch to Luke, from Luke to Asch. He'd chosen their outfits, and as usual he congratulated himself on his impeccable taste. Luke's light green robe brought out his eyes while the orange sash highlighted the flaming orange tips of his hair. Beside him, Asch's darker green robe and blue sash nicely complimented Luke's coloring while accentuating his darker hair.

Physically identical, emotionally opposite, the boys were held close enough by the chain that their very presence seemed mingled, as if their fonins charged the air between them. Side by side, they were quite striking-a pair that any lord would be proud to keep in his harem.

A pity this was far more complicated than a mere harem acquisition.

"Wow," Luke said, holding the sleeves up to his face. "This is really comfy. It almost feels like pajamas."

"Pants don't come with the outfits?" Asch asked, tying his robe tight as he looked over his shoulder at the emperor.

"Nope," Peony said. "In fact, those are kind of traditional Malkuth clothing for the emperor's friends in the court."

He carefully edited out that they were clothing for specially chosen partners, and specifically the female members. What they didn't know would hurt them, and the colors weren't the gold and red that most courtesans wore anyway. Since the robes were for those "cherished" by the emperor, their religious standing as saints would easily count.

"Besides," he added. "Jade wants to be able to instantly see if you start disappearing again. So just the robes for now."

"No pants," Asch grumbled. "We can't really fight in this. Or with these stupid collars."

"You won't need to fight," Peony said, his smile fading. "I'm very glad to see you two back, but I'm afraid I'm about to use you all over again."

"Huh?" Luke breathed, grasping his end of the chain like a lifeline and worrying it between his fingertips. He lowered his head and stared at the floor. "But...we just came back. I don't want to die again."

"Quit whining," Asch huffed. "That's not what he meant. Geez, it was so nice not hearing you whine all the time."

"Quiet," Peony said, giving Asch a look, then turning his attention to Luke. "Not like that. I won't let that happen again. You-both of you are worth far more to me alive. I promise."

Instantly Luke beamed in relief. Peony couldn't help smiling in return. Luke had a joy that seemed to overflow and infect everyone around him. Well, except Asch. It was hard to reconcile seeing two mirror images that were so opposite, moody and stern, reserved and uninhibited. And as much as he loathed to hurt them, his kingdom came before even his own desires. He simply had to resolve not to harm them unnecessarily.

"When you showed up," he started to explain. "I took you in because I couldn't stand seeing everyone treating you like an mindless animal."

"Not too far off," Asch muttered at Luke, but a stern look from Peony silenced him.

"But there's an official reason for you being here," Peony said. "Technically, Luke, you're my hostage. Held here as insurance to keep Kimlasca from attacking."

"Oh..." Luke murmured.

"How come Luke's the hostage?" Asch demanded.

Peony would have snapped at him to be quiet, but he read the longing in the other boy's eyes and relented. No use insulting him when Asch was throwing around his wounded pride.

"Because he looks the closest to your amalgamated form," Peony said. "But don't worry. You're both going to have to be hostages now."

"Hostages against what?" Asch asked, mollified by Peony's answer.

"Assassination attempts. I've had three in the past couple of days alone, the first of which you killed for me." Peony sighed, sick of politics. "I'm sorry to have to repay you like this."

"We're not just chained up like this to keep us alive, are we?" Luke realized.

"No," Peony said. "It all has to do with the lack of an obvious Fon Master to lead the Order of Lorelei. That means a power vacuum between Tritheim and Anise, and their followers are vying to knock out their support structures. In Anise's case, that means me."

Peony took a breath. "Whoever is Fon Master will interpret the Score, and a reformist like Anise would mean that the Order would lose a lot of power as she moves people away from following the Score blindly."

He waited to make sure they didn't have any questions, then continued.

"This is where you come in. You've got the same resonance as the Seventh Fonin. You released Lorelei from its prison and delivered it back to the world. For all intents and purposes, you're a Saint of Lorelei."

Asch and Luke stood dumbly for a moment, then glanced at each other, trying to see if either of them understood. When Luke shrugged his shoulders, Asch looked back at Peony.

"Which one of us?"

Peony smiled. "Both of you. You were together when it happened. It merged you together. Now your fonins are so eager to return to Lorelei that we have to help keep your bodies here."

"...and?" Asch asked.

"And people already know the story and that you were affected by Lorelei. If they see you both back, whole, they'll treat you like something sacred."

"Like a cheagle?" Luke whispered, wide eyed.

"Kind of," Peony admitted. "And in your fragile state, as long as you're by me, no one will dare to attack."

Luke frowned. "So we're like bodyguards?"

Asch scoffed. "No, you idiot. He means that if no one will try anything, 'cause if anyone tried to kill him, they could end up killing us instead. Or...or that he could hurt us in retaliation."

The hardest part was watching Luke look up at him in betrayal. Peony kept a stony face. Sometimes being the emperor was damned awful. As the moment passed and Peony didn't reassure them that he'd never have them punished for someone else's sins, Luke lowered his head again.

"For how long?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Peony said honestly. "Days, weeks...years. Until the next Fon Master is chosen."

Peony let them digest that information. A minute passed. Then two. Luke moved to sit down, then paused as the chain jerked. At first Asch showed no signs of moving, but with a shaky breath he sat down on the bed and Luke sat beside him.

Peony's heart tugged at seeing them sit side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Asch reached up and felt along the length of his collar, pulling at the welded hinge and searching out any weak point. He yanked at the chain, but Jade had crafted the fonins himself. Nothing could break the seals the Colonel had created.

"For what it's worth," Peony said, "I'm sorry I have to do this."

Long minutes dragged by. Luke leaned against Asch, and surprisingly, Asch didn't move away. Peony wondered how their time together and their sudden separation was affecting them. Did their touch calm them? Did the sudden quietness in their head worry them?

"You know I have no intention of harming you, but the threat has to be there for everyone else to see," Peony said. "You understand that, right?"

Luke nodded, eager to believe in his friend. Asch hesitated and nodded once, slowly.

"What do we do while we wait?" Asch asked, and although he had nodded, his voice told Peony that the boy was still making up his mind.

"A lot of things," Peony said. "You'll need to learn to get along. Jade will work toward finding a more permanent solution so we can get you two unlocked eventually. I also imagine you'll still want to practice your swordplay."

"Like this?" Asch scoffed, yanking the chain so that Luke jerked. "Impossible."

"Hardly impossible," Peony said. "You'll see. I promise this won't be as bad as you're thinking."

"That's 'cause you're not chained to him," Asch snapped, then growled when he realized Luke had said that, too.

* * *

><p>4213/2020

Luke tapped his pencil on his diary. Somehow the book had survived the release of Lorelei, his merging with Asch and the years he spent wandering mindlessly across the world. He'd even tried to keep it up, but deciphering what he'd written-

iWent Baticuul ate travelled on a boat an apple and and and fireworks/i

-was pretty much impossible. Asch had snuck one peek over his shoulder and looked away again quickly.

iWorking on my penmanship like Guy wanted,/i Luke wrote, taking time forming his letters. iGuy's also teaching me more hisotry now that I'm interested. Jade said he's gonna tutor me in fonics when he's got a better idea of how my own fonins are doing./i

"You misspelled history," Asch grumbled.

"Huh?" Luke scanned back and sighed, scratching it out and fixing the letters. "Man..."

Stretched out on the bed beside him, Asch stared at the swirled white marble ceiling. Peony's palace delivered mind-boggling luxury, and after living as a soldier for so long, the soft bed and the palace servants felt like they were meant for Luke. Not Asch the Bloody. Luke fon Fabre, savior of the world...

He had barely reclaimed that name. Sometimes it still felt like a lie.

He stretched his sword arm up to the ceiling. Learning to fight while chained to Luke made for sore muscles, especially since he had to practice drawing so he didn't slash Luke. He rotated his shoulder with a wince, then sat up-

"Gack!"

Asch choked and fell backwards while Luke dropped his pencil as he was yanked sideways. Growling in frustration, Asch would have snapped at Luke for not paying attention if they hadn't been yanking each other each way for weeks.

"Gah! I hate this!" Asch said, slamming his fist on the mattress. "I can barely move at all!"

"You're too far away," Luke said, the same thing he'd been saying for days. "You'd have plenty of room if you stayed right at my side."

Asch glared at him, but there was no arguing with the obvious. The chain wasn't going to grow longer and he couldn't keep his replica at arm's distance forever. Especially not now. And he didn't have Luke's voice in his head jumbling his thoughts anymore. That in itself was more than he could have hoped for.

"I think your hair got some tangles in it," Luke said, looking up from behind him. "Come here, I'll brush 'em out for you."

Asch didn't move or acknowledge him, and he stiffened in surprise when he felt the brush sweep down his hair, then again beneath it against the nape of his neck. He endured it for a moment as his shoulders and arms tensed, then he turned and snatched the brush from Luke's hands.

"Knock that off!" he snapped.

"Huh?" Luke blinked with a hurt expression. "You don't like it?"

"Shut up!" Asch wasn't about to admit that he tightened up at being touched, having not ever experiencing it before. "It's not-you just can't do it right!"

"Really?" Luke asked. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"You..." Asch huffed. "Turn around."

Obedient, Luke turned and tilted his head, letting Asch push him forward and awkwardly touch the brush to his hair. After a moment, the brushing became a little more confident, then a little stronger again. Luke smiled. So that was it. He was supposed to start off really light.

Which was how Guy found Asch with Luke all but in his lap as he did his hair.

"Man, that brings back memories," Guy chuckled as he came in with a package under his arm.

"'Memories'?" Asch echoed.

Luke grumbled as Asch paused in his brushing.

"Yeah," Guy said. "I used to do that for him when his hair was that long. He's good at caging a good brushing, huh?"

Asch looked down at Luke, who had turned on his side so Asch could reach the back of his neck. It felt so natural to continue brushing that he hadn't even noticed his hand was moving again.

"Told you so," Guy said.

"He was showing me how to do it right," Luke said.

"Shut up," Asch grumbled, still brushing despite himself.

"When you're done with that," Guy said, "I brought you new clothes. Same colors, but the cloth's a little lighter so you shouldn't be so hot."

"Thank goodness," Luke sighed. "These things are so heavy."

"It's 'cause of the inner lining," Asch said. "It traps the heat in."

"How do you know that?" Guy asked.

"Daath changed its uniform contractor once," Asch said. "We had recruits dropping left and right during formation, but it still took us weeks to convince the seamstresses that their pretty linings weren't good for the troops."

"Well, these feel lighter, so maybe you're right," Guy said. He unwrapped the paper around the robes and spread them out on the end of the bed. "Looks like you're right. Ready to dress for dinner?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet...let him finish."

"I'm done," Asch said, tossing the brush aside. He yanked on the chain and held it taut. "Come on, get up."

"Aw..." Luke climbed up on his knees and looked at them with bleary eyes. "Can't we get our meals delivered here?"

"You were spoiled before," Guy said. "Meals aren't supposed to be delivered. You're supposed to gather in the dining hall."

"Ugh," Luke said. "All those nobles get on my nerves."

Guy put a hand on his hip.

"Um, except you," Luke hastily amended. "And Jade and Peony, of course. Well, maybe not Jade..."

"Jade is Jade," Guy agreed. "Besides, you have to make appearances."

"And that sucks!" Asch said, shedding the top of his robe. "They all gawk at us like we're circus animals."

As Asch stripped, Guy helped undo the sash around Luke's waist and took his robe, tossing it to land on the sword rack in the corner.

"Hopefully the next sash should be easier for you," Guy said. "It doesn't have the wrap around in the back."

"Everything's easy compared to plate armor," Asch said, slipping into his own robe. He waved his arms around and fidgeted. "It feels too light."

"Saints don't get plate armor," Guy smiled. "You'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah..." Asch wrapped the robe up tight and tied the sash. "Wish we could get some pants, though."

"You'll have to take that up with Jade," Guy said. "Although I wouldn't ask him at dinner. Not with all those people watching."

Walking to the dining hall was an ordeal in itself. Luke knew what a spectacle they made, matching redheads in colorful robes with a chain between their collars, but he'd thought the nobles would get tired of staring every single time. At least the servants didn't gawk, but-

"Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?" Asch snapped at a passing noble, who startled to one side, his feathery cap sliding down his face. "Am I the only one who ever had an etiquette tutor?"

"They don't often get to see a saint," Guy said. "Besides, nobles have plenty of manners. They just don't always show it. Luke, for instance, has really good manners, but only when he wants to."

"Hey," Luke said. "I behave!"

Guy laughed. "Yeah, you're not a spoiled brat anymore."

"Just sometimes," Asch muttered.

"It's not my fault my etiquette tutor was lousy," Luke said. "He'd fall asleep when Guy left."

"Yeah..." Guy grimaced. "I'm sorry, Luke. Your tutors never really treated you well."

Luke smiled. "It's okay. You were there."

They veered off to another hallway, this one flanked by two guards at the door. The emperor's entrance to the dining hall lead to his private chambers, and no one was allowed into this section of the palace without his approval. Even the servants were the older, trusted members of the household.

"There you are," Jade said, standing by the door. "Running a little late?"

"The hall was a little crowded," Guy said. "More guests than usual?"

"I'm afraid so," Jade said. "Tomorrow's the Festival of the Grand Symphonic Convergence, so several families send a representative to the concert."

Asch grimaced. "Man, I remember those concerts. Boring and took way too long."

"Now now," Peony said, coming up behind them. "I always thought they sounded pretty. I had even thought of bringing you two along."

"Really?" Luke asked, stepping forward and dragging Asch with him. "Could we?"

"Don't listen to him," Asch said, rubbing his neck under the collar. "He doesn't know what he's asking."

"You're religious icons now," Jade said. "You should make appearances like that."

"Let the Order make them," Asch said. Then he paused. "Wait...would that be Anise or Tritheim?"

"That's exactly what I was worried about," Peony said. "I don't know what effect you two would have just by being there. I'd love to see Tritheim killed, but not in a riot in my capital."

The trumpets in the dining hall sounded. Peony waited as Jade took his position at the door, about to lead the way in.

"I need to take a vacation," Peony murmured. "So I can have at least one dinner that doesn't have horns and an audience."

"We could go to the spa," Luke offered.

"Yeah," Peony said wistfully. "That'd be nice. And I could make my Jade wear his swimsuit."

"Time to eat," Jade said, opening the door a little early.

The talking in the dining hall stopped as everyone respectfully stood. Jade stopped at the throne's side while Luke and Asch sat on the cushions spread around the throne, giving them ample space to sit comfortably. As Peony sat between them, resting his foot on the cushioned stool, the effect was subtle but clear-Emperor Peony protected and controlled the saints, and even if the fonin chain's purpose had been explained to the nobles, it also emphasized that they were his prisoners. Cherished and privileged, but prisoners nonetheless.

Guy and Jade flanked either side of the raised dais and didn't partake, keeping their hands free. No other attempts had been made on Peony's life since Luke and Asch's reappearance, but they would not take chances. Though there were many more guards on duty, they were the last, best line of defense, which did nothing to make them less jumpy.

Asch shifted on his cushion, trying to cover his bare feet with his long robe. The Malkuth robe had been obviously influenced by Hod fashion, but it was too light and flowy for his taste. On his other side, however, Luke lounged against the throne, one leg curled beneath himself while the other was bare to his thigh, and the top of his robe had fallen open along his shoulder. Asch blushed and wished his replica wouldn't show off so much of his...their body.

The servants brought their supper, two crystal goblets of cut fruit cocktail. It was a light dish, which suited them after the heavy private lunches they'd had. As the servant passed by Asch, he took the opportunity to lean against Peony and whisper at Luke.

"Will you cover up a bit more?" he hissed. "You're shameless."

"Shut up," Luke whispered back, bending his leg as he reclined. "You're not dressed any better."

"I don't have a choice," Asch snapped. "And I'm still fully covered. You look like a half-dressed drunk."

"He looks fine," Peony whispered, lazily drifting his hand down to stroke Luke's hair. "As do you."

Asch sulked, but he didn't move as he felt Peony touch his own long hair. He wondered if he should shy away, but it was hardly more than he was used to. He closed his eyes. Sometimes he still missed Van...

There was a gasp from everyone in the hall. Asch looked around, then followed their gazes upward. At the round window in the ceiling, a white and blue blur was chipping at one of the glass panels.

"What on earth?" Guy wondered, half drawing his sword. "Is that a monster?"

Jade took a long look, then relaxed. "Oh, it's a monster all right. But I don't think we need to worry."

Peony smiled. "I do believe you're right. Luke...you have a visitor."

"Huh?"

The glass panel broke in half. Jade disintegrated it before it could fall, and a moment later a blue bundle of fur in a gold ring tumbled into the hall, floating down into Luke's lap.

"Mieuuuu!"

"Hey!" Luke grinned and hugged Mieu, then held him up. "I missed you! How'd you get all the way up here?"

Mieu rubbed his head against Luke's hand as his ears flopped back and forth. "I heard you came back, but that you were all funny in the head. So I thought maybe I could help you, and here I am."

"You traveled all alone?" Luke said. "I'm impressed. And the elder let you take Yulia's ring again?"

Mieu chirped. "Oh! I should've asked permission, shouldn't I?"

Luke winced, but Asch laughed and leaned closer to Mieu.

"No, you did good. Better to beg for forgiveness when you get back."

"Oh, Asch!" Mieu cried. "You're back, too! And you're both okay in the head."

"Yeah," Luke said. "Jade did that for us."

As Luke held Mieu, he noticed that the room had gone quiet. He looked up and found everyone staring at him, and then one by one the nobles bowed their heads. Luke frowned, turning to Peony for an explanation.

"The saints of Lorelei just had a sacred cheagle descend out of the skies into your lap," Peony said. "It's practically a sign of divine favor."

"But...Mieu's just my friend," Luke said.

His little protest made Peony snort. "Your friends include an emperor and numerous warriors with names like 'the Bloody' and 'the Necromancer'."

When Luke didn't know how to reply, Asch gave the chain a small tug. "Just sit back and look regal. And close your robe!"

Luke obeyed, half-heartedly tugging the top of his robe back into place. Why did everyone have to keep staring? And why didn't Peony have a bigger footstool so he could hide behind it?

"Are you okay, Master?" Mieu asked. "You look scared."

"Just a little nervous," Luke admitted. "And you don't have to call me Master anymore, remember?"

"I know," Mieu said. "Is it okay if I do call you Master?"

Luke chuckled. "I guess...if you want."

Mieu couldn't keep his voice down, and his question set off a new round of whispers. Luke grimaced and he looked over at Asch, who wore the same expression. Wordlessly he reached over and took Asch's hand, expecting to be quickly shrugged off. Instead Asch turned his head, pressing against the baggy cloth of Peony's leg, and let Luke keep holding him.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Behind the palace, nestled within tall iron fences and security walls, lay a courtyard of a small field of grass surrounded by ponds fed by numerous arched streams as a kind of echo of the Grand Chokma waterfalls. The sound fed into the palace grounds, covering the clang and clash of swords as Luke and Asch tried to practice. The waterfalls also covered the the sound of their yelling.

"If you try another Swallow Fury," Asch warned Luke, holding the chain with both hands, "I will beat you into the ground."

Luke winced and sheathed his practice sword behind his back. "Sorry...but I was trying to keep up with your Fang Blade."

"You almost strangled me!" Asch snapped, retrieving his own practice sword from the grass. "Seriously, when did you cross the line between swordfighting and circus acrobatics?"

Their voices carried across the courtyard behind the palace, echoing off the high walls that circled the garden. Guy, sitting on the inner wall as he watched, sighed and called down to them.

"Both of you are you getting in each other's way," he said. "You're not working together."

"How am I supposed to work with this idiot?" they both yelled back, then glared at each other. "Shut up!"

"Oh man..." Guy jumped down off the wall and walked over, hand casually on his hilt. "Look, you can't fight the way you did before."

"No kidding," Asch grumbled, rattling the chain once.

"Hey, you're not doing a bad job," Guy said. "It can't be easy fighting in those robes."

"Depends," Luke said. "I don't mind it being so loose, but he keeps pausing to tighten his sash."

Asch blushed and looked away. "Idiot! I don't want to flash everyone like you do."

"You're really self-conscious, you know that?" Luke said. "I don't think I ever saw more than your face or hands before."

"I dress for battle," Asch said, narrowing his eyes. "I didn't run around with a section cut out of my shirt."

"Hey-!"

"Okay, okay," Guy said, feeling like he was babysitting two seven year olds. "Yeah, the robes are a pain. But remember before? We were all impressed with the way you two mirrored each other so much. I think you can do that again, so you can fight like one person."

"How?" Luke pouted. "We keep running into each other."

Guy drew his sword. "We'll start from the beginning then. Since you're opposite handed, you should be able to do straightforward attacks without hitting each other. Go ahead and do a simple attack at me."

Asch and Luke exchanged a look, then got into their ready positions, Luke on Asch's left side. With a quick breath, they took a single step and brought their swords to bear.

Guy had to back away, dodging both slashes and then aiming at Luke's head. As Luke parried, Asch attacked from under Guy's sword, nearly smacking his ribs. When Guy had to parry Asch, Luke took one hand off his sword and punched Guy in the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Luke gasped, lowering his sword. "I thought you were gonna dodge that."

Guy grinned, holding the side of his head. "Are you kidding? I was too busy with Asch. That's what I mean. This is just the first time and you still managed to get me pretty quick."

Luke and Asch exchanged another look.

"I guess we need to figure out where we attack," Asch said slowly, trying to reason out how this style would work, let alone how they would share the fight. "How to divide the field."

"Who should defend or attack," Luke added. "And who should use fonic arts."

"We're going to need to practice," Asch said. "Guy...?"

"I have a better idea."

They turned and saw Peony leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling as he watched. He waved his hand vaguely behind himself.

"Rather than using Guy, how about I have a couple practice dummies sent from the...well, that building where the army keeps its things."

Asch gave a little laugh. "Really? You can't remember the name of your armory?"

Peony smiled. "I can never think of the name of it exactly-I just remember it as where Jade goes to hide from me."

"It's a good thing he's not around to hear you say that," Guy said.

"It's okay, he knows," Peony chuckled. "Anyway, I came to get my charges here. It's time for their lessons."

Asch and Luke both groaned, but while Luke took an obedient step forward, Asch grabbed the chain and held him fast.

"Oh no," Asch said, staring at Peony. "You suckered me into that once, but I'm not taking another stupid dance lesson."

"Aw," Peony said with a shameless grin, "but you don't even have to use a pole."

"Huh?" Luke wondered, looking questioningly at Guy, who'd choked.

"I'll be your hostage," Asch said with a grimace. "I'll even be your saint. But I am not a dancer."

Peony's smile never faltered. "But you do use the sword."

Asch frowned. "What's that gotta do with-?"

"And you are trying to keep that fighting form."

"What are you-?"

"And you have to practice moving with Luke," Peony added.

"Now wait a second!" Asch snapped.

"So unless you want to help Guy take my rappigs out on a walk and then give them a bath..."

Peony let the threat hang. Guy winced, and Luke and Asch grimaced and shook their heads. The last time they'd helped Guy had left them soaked, flustered and toppled into the tub with several wet rappigs running around the courtyard and Guy trying to put them back on their leashes.

"...fine, whatever," Asch grumbled, marching inside with Luke trailing after.

Peony walked with them, putting his hand on Asch's shoulder. After a moment, Asch inclined his head toward Peony, lowering his gaze as the emperor twirled his hair around his fingers.

From the corner of his eye, Luke watched them, not sure why Asch would let Peony touch him. He felt strange watching them, vaguely remembering the way Peony had stroked his hair while he sat by his throne. It had reminded him of Van a little, the way his master held him after practice, and he felt jealous that Asch might have known Van differently than he had.

Chained only an arm's length from Asch, Luke suddenly felt very alone.

* * *

><p>Sometimes when Peony was running late, Luke and Asch sat and waited for him in his private chambers, reclining on the chaise lounges. Mieu sat on Luke's shoulder, purring as his ears were scritched. Sitting up that high kept him from being squished by the rappigs nestled around them.<p>

Asch grunted as the one called Jade leaned against his side. It was heavier than the rest of them, and he tried to shrug it off, surprised when it stubbornly stayed put.

From the desk against the wall, Peony noticed his trouble and laughed. "Jade's a leaner. The only way to make him stop is to put him to sleep."

"How do you do that?" Asch said, shoving against Jade again. The rappig shoved back and squished him against the wall.

"Pat his head," Peony said. "He'll roll over so you can pet his tummy, and then he'll fall asleep."

"Seriously...?" Asch groaned as if the thought itself was painful. A little self-conscious, he awkwardly brought his arm up and scratched the rappig's head.

It tilted its head, turning harder and harder to the right until flopped over.

"So cute," Peony mumbled as he returned to his stack of paperwork.

"What are you working on?" Luke asked, stretching over the rappig Nephry to see.

"The Imperial budget," Peony said. "More like an imperial headache."

"You do the finances for the whole empire?" Luke gasped.

"Oh, never," Peony said with a shudder. "Never ever. That's what my treasury accountants are for. "

Luke frowned. "Then how come you're working on it?"

"A good ruler needs to know where the money's going," Peony said. "Make sure my treasurers are honest, and make sure I'm spending where I need to."

"What do you mean?" Luke sat up and leaned over Peony's shoulder, smiling gratefully at Asch when he scooted over to give him more slack in the chain.

"Well, look here," Peony said, pointing at a row in the budget. "This is the infrastructure cost, repairing bad sections of cobblestones, fixing some of the damage left by the war. I'm a little puzzled by the bill for the Rotelro bridge, though."

"You look at every single item?" Luke wondered.

Mieu's eyes glazed over as he stared at the pages. "Wow, that's a lot of numbers. It must take forever!"

Peony smiled. "It would, but I don't. This one's a little special, since Rotelro bridge has become a bit of a symbol of Malkuth building itself up again. There'll be a celebration when it's done being rebuilt."

"That's why you're looking over the money for it?" Luke asked.

"Yup." Peony slid over another paper. "The costs are turning astronomical, though. More than it initially cost to build it in the first place."

"Huh." Luke turned the paper for a better look. "Wow, that's a lot more than Aston's bridge cost."

"Exactly." Peony sighed. "I've managed to get the costs down, but when people hear that the empire is paying for it, they jack the prices up. And then it's such a hassle adding everything. That's what takes so long, really."

Luke lay his fingertips on the long column of numbers, slowly tracing down to the bottom. "Seven...twelve...cross that out and make nine...ten million, five hundred and sixty-five thou'."

Peony looked at him for a moment, then looked down and did the numbers quickly. He was about to say something, then looked over his numbers, found an error and redid the addition.

"You're right," Peony breathed in admiration. "When did you get so fast at math?"

"I had to handle the shopping before," Luke said, smiling at the praise. "I had to budget, and sometimes I had to add everything up in my head really fast. Guess I kinda had a knack for it."

"Here," Peony said, pulling over the plush seat beside him. "Sit down. Take the quill. If you're helping me, this should take less than half the time."

"Master Luke is so good with numbers!" Mieu cheered, nuzzling Luke's cheek.

Beaming at the praise, Luke eagerly dipped the quill in ink and resolved to carefully do each number so they wouldn't resemble his usual scratchy handwriting. He glanced over at Asch, wondering if he was still bored, and instead of trying to push the rappig off, his original had fallen asleep on top of Nephry, breathing deep.

"They're very comfy," Peony whispered. "I think they love being used as pillows."

They both watched Asch for a moment, and Peony chuckled. "I think he makes a cute pillow, too."

The whisper was low, conspiratorial. Luke couldn't help watching Asch. It took a lot for Asch to let himself lower his guard while among friends, and even in his sleep he was stiff and reserved. It was as if he'd only closed his eyes, still tense, unrelaxing.

Luke wondered if Asch would ever feel completely at home here. And then Luke realized that he considered the palace home.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Luke woke up knowing something was wrong. He pushed himself to his knees as Asch sat up, and they glanced at each other to see if either of them knew why there were shouts in the halls.

Luke frowned. Not just shouts.

Screams.

Asch was already on his feet, and Luke followed before his original strangled him in his rush, thankful that they'd taken to wearing their robes to sleep. He grabbed his sword from the rack just in arm's reach and threw it on, tying the sheath and stumbling into his sandals as Asch reached the door.

Asch threw the two bolts holding the door shut, but as usual the door was also locked from the outside. A simple palm strike broke the lock and sent it flying open, luckily just missing Guy, who shied back.

"Whoa!" Guy cried. "Are you okay?"

Asch nodded once as Luke leaned on his shoulder, looking down the hallway as bits of dust and plaster drifted down from the ceiling. The smashed door slowly crumbled against the far wall and collapsed into a heap of splinters.

"What happened?" Luke craned his neck, looking around the corner down the hall. A pair of maids was escorted out of their wing of the palace by two guards on either side, and more went into each room.

"Fonon bomb," Guy explained, sliding past them into the room and giving their chain a yank. "Get back inside."

"Hey, wait a second!" Asch protested, leaning backwards as Guy dragged them inside. "What's happening? What do you mean, bomb?"

"Someone managed to get a fon bomb into the meeting room," Guy said. "It tore the ceiling off and blew a hole in the wall right out to the courtyard."

"A fonon bomb..." Asch breathed. "Is Peony-?"

"He's fine," Guy said, but his voice wavered as the familiar stammer reappeared. "Mostly."

"'Mostly'?" Luke asked.

"It was close," Guy said, coming to sit between them. "Way too close."

Guy's voice trailed off. Asch and Luke exchanged a look and waited until it was obvious Guy wasn't going to reply. He sat hunched, drawing his legs up, and stared at the floor.

"'Way too close'?" Luke prompted him.

"It was under the table," Guy said. "He was talking to his advisors, he got up to leave...and just as he went out the door, it went off."

Guy shivered and lowered his head. "Woke up under Nordheim and Sesemann and a lot of bricks."

"Oh man..." Luke put his arm around Guy, holding him when he felt no resistance. "That's awful. Are you okay?"

"Sure," Guy said. "Jade heard the fonon interference, but...I mean, he barely got a field up around Peony. I just happened to be close enough to him."

Luke curled his fingers into Guy's coat, noticing the black smudges and the tattered edges of his pants and coat. Bloody spray covered his clothes, but more was seeping into his clothing and soaking his sleeve. Guy noticed his look and followed it, holding up his arm.

"Wow..." Guy turned his arm over and grimaced as blood dripped down his fingers. "Huh, that's weird."

Frowning, Asch reached over and grabbed the edge of Guy's shirt, tearing it along the seam and revealing a jagged gash.

Luke breathed quick. "Guy, you're bleeding!"

"Heh." Guy tilted his head. "It doesn't hurt."

"Geez," Asch muttered. "We need to get you to the doctor."

"No!" Guy suddenly grew animated again, getting up and blocking the door. "No, Peony said to make sure you two stay put. He said to make sure you stay put. He said-"

"Okay, okay," Luke said, taking a step towards him, hands up. "We'll stay put. Just come sit down, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah." Guy put his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sorry. Shit, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"I wouldn't have thought a bomb blast would've rattled you that much," Asch said. "Take off your shirt, will you?"

"Huh?" Guy looked up, and Asch motioned at his wound. "Oh."

Guy started to reach toward his shirt, but his hands started to shake as he focused on his buttons. As he slipped a third time, Luke gently undid them for him, helping him shrug off his shirt. His breath turned shallow, and Luke had to draw him toward the bed.

"Why am I freaking out like this?" Guy murmured. "It was just an explosion."

"Maybe it was the way you woke up afterwards," Luke said, not going into detail about Guy's mother and sister.

"I've seen bomb blasts turn men into scared little girls," Asch said as he took Guy's shirt and tore it into strips. "I just thought you'd already been through so much that it'd be old hat by now."

"Guess not," Guy said. "It's funny. Everything was so quiet and calm after the explosion. It was only after the dust kind of settled that the screaming started."

They fell silent as Asch tied the strips around Guy's wound, binding it up with a tight knot. Bruises were starting to rise on Guy's skin, crisscrossing on his back to show where he'd landed.

"You should take off your pants," Asch said.

"What?" Guy and Luke both looked at him.

"You're obviously still in shock," Asch said. "I need to make sure you're not bleeding anywhere else."

"You can see I'm not," Guy said, turning red. "Look, no blood."

"Still..." Asch said.

"Trust me," Guy said, warding him off with his good arm. "I'm fine. A little shocked, but there's no need to get naked."

Luke smiled. "That sounds more like you. So...we wait?"

"Yeah," Guy nodded. "Sorry. I think Peony just wants to make sure you're safe and no one was coming after you."

"...sure," Asch said, looking askance. "I'm sure he's got it covered."

"He's probably taking care of everything," Luke added.

A moment passed. They listened to the footsteps and yells until they started to quiet down. A pair of guards came to stand by the door, weapons free, and when Luke mentioned that they could use a doctor, one of the guards looked over his shoulder at them.

"I'm sorry, sir, but the doctor and nurses are with the emperor. I'm sure one will be sent as soon as possible."

Luke sighed and leaned back on the bed, resting on one of the pillows. He hadn't missed having a ticking clock in the room, not when he was such a light sleeper, but now he wished he knew how much time was passing. The soldiers weren't much help. They didn't turn or talk to them, and Luke wondered if Peony was really worried someone might come and try to attack them, or if Peony wanted to make sure they didn't leave. He would have asked Asch, but his original was staring at the wall, murmuring to himself as he thought. He could've used Mieu as a spy and perhaps sent him to listen in on Peony's conversations, but as sneaky as that was, Mieu wasn't there. In fact, he hadn't been there since they woke up. Luke hoped he was all right.

At last another soldier came and spoke quietly with the two at the door, then nodded respectfully as he came in.

"Masters Asch, Luke...Emperor Peony requests your presence in his chambers," he said. "Please come with me."

Luke rose to his feet, offering his hand to Guy, who shook his head and stood up on his own. Asch followed, throwing one longing look at his sword and reluctantly leaving it behind. On the way to Peony's rooms, Luke noticed Asch's look.

"I'm sure Peony's okay," Luke said. "You don't have to be nervous."

"...idiot," Asch said, without any real heat to it. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Luke asked.

"You remember why we're here?" Asch said in a whisper, barely glancing at the soldiers from the corner of his eye to make sure they weren't listening. "Peony's keeping us hostage so no one'll try to kill him."

"So?" Luke's eyes widened as he realized what Asch meant. "That's right. I forgot. What's that mean, though? What'll he do?"

"That's why I'm nervous," Asch said, looking askance. "Someone acts stupid and we're gonna pay for it. I just don't know what he has in mind."

"He did promise not to hurt us," Luke said, but without any confidence. "I don't think he lied."

"I don't think he's as nice as you want to believe," Asch said. "He's an emperor. You don't get to rule a nation by being nice."

Luke considered that for a moment. Peony was always so straightforward, not like the sneaky and underhanded politicians he knew from home. He frowned. Peony wasn't like his father or the other Kimlascans. He turned to Guy, who walked with his head starting to bob as his eyes closed.

"Hey," Luke whispered. "How do people get punished here?

"They get thrown in the dungeon," Guy mumbled. "Or fined. Sometimes they even get banished."

"I mean if you want to make sure people see it," Luke said. "Like a public execution, but not that bad?"

"Oh, that," Guy said. "Whipping usually."

Luke froze, coming to a halt and making Asch choke as he ran out of chain. The guards paused behind him, looking at each other in confusion.

"Um, Master Luke," one said. "Are you all right?"

Guy, who had continued walking for a few more steps, suddenly realized he was too far ahead. He came to a stop and looked up, wide awake again, and when he saw Luke's expression, he knew he'd said something wrong. He replayed the conversation and winced.

"Dammit, no. No, Luke..." Guy groaned and shook his head in frustration. "I'm sorry, that came out totally wrong. I'm just tired and-it probably isn't that. We won't know until we talk to him."

"...sure." Asch pulled the chain, nudging Luke to start walking again.

After a moment, Luke followed, but he didn't say anything. When they reached Peony's room, they found Peony leaning against his desk, eyes closed, talking to Jade, who had bandages around both of his hands. Mieu was there as well, chittering unusually fast in sharp, angry tones. When Mieu spotted them entering, he wailed and flew towards them, landing in Luke's hands.

"Master!" Mieu cried. "Tell Peony it isn't fair! It isn't fair!"

"You were here the whole time?" Luke asked, smiling faintly. "Good. I was worried about you."

"Master!" Mieu shook his head. "That's not the important thing."

"It's okay," Luke said, patting his head as he looked up at Jade and Peony. Their eyes were as hard as steel. "I think I know why we're here."

Peony breathed out, letting some of the tension drain from his shoulders. He still looked determined, but his weariness showed in how slow he moved.

"I'm sorry," Peony said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Luke said when it became obvious that Asch wasn't going to say anything. "I don't blame you."

Again Asch said nothing. Peony motioned for his guards to leave, closing the doors after themselves.

"Please have a seat," Peony said. "We have to talk."

"Didn't think there was much to talk about," Asch growled, staying on his feet as Luke obeyed.

"There is," Peony said. "Because I need your help. I can't do this without you."

"Do what?" Asch asked.

"Prevent the next war," Peony said. "A holy war."

Asch paused, not sure if he wanted to believe that. Then, with his eyes full of misgivings and doubt, he sat down beside Luke, never taking his eyes off of the emperor or Jade.

In the awkward silence that followed, Luke found his gaze drawn towards Jade's hands. He'd never seen the colonel injured before, and the bandages swathed around his hands like mittens, while not bloody or singed like Guy, made him feel uneasy.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Jade followed his look down to his hands and visibly forced a small smile. "It was just a small burn."

"It was not just a small burn," Peony said in clipped tones, staring at the floor. "The fonon bomb resonated with his shield. Damn near burned his hands off."

Turning toward the window, Jade didn't reply.

"I lost eight ministers today," Peony continued. "Two maids. The head of the Scherzando trading company. I nearly lost Jade and Guy, and the Rotelro Compromise we hammered out is useless."

He slammed his fist on the throne and got up, walking to the window. "We're on the edge of another war. And I don't have all the pieces I need to stop it."

"We could go adventuring again," Jade offered, but he didn't sound like he believed Peony would let him. He didn't look when the emperor turned and glared at him.

"You're not leaving my sight," Peony snapped. "None of you are."

Jade didn't react, but the emperor's tone was so harsh that Luke winced and he felt Asch tense behind him.

"Then what do you propose?" Jade asked.

Peony stared out the window for a long time, so long that Luke started to think that Peony wasn't going to answer.

"We know what he's thinking," Asch growled. "He told us already. We're his hostages."

Peony turned slowly to look at Asch, and Luke had the feeling that he was caught between a small battle. He expected Peony to argue with Asch and swear he was their friend, and that he would never hurt them.

Instead Peony nodded once. "Yes. That's the extent of it."

Luke slumped, closing in on himself. Peony had said they were friends. He shouldn't be this cold.

"I'm sorry," Peony said. "I don't have the luxury of being human sometimes."

"And whipping us will make things better?" Asch growled.

"Yes," Peony said, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry, but yes, it will."

"Bullshit!" Asch yelled, standing up. "You'll take it out on us and not the bastards who actually did it?"

Jade and Guy both stiffened, prepared to grab Asch in case he tried to lunge at Peony. Asch put one hand on the chain, about to drag his replica forward, when Luke lifted his head.

"How will it help?"

Asch looked down at him. "What? Idiot! You can't listen to him-"

Luke dug his fingers into the seat upholstery. "Shut. up. for just a minute, will you?"

"Stupid replica!" Asch yelled. "Do you wanna be whipped? Are you that worthless? Don't you-"

"I understand why you're angry," Jade cut in, sounding very tired. "But please don't make me try to cast a seal on your voice right now. I'm afraid the spell would turn unpredictable."

Asch growled, baring his teeth, but in the moment that he was quiet, Luke took the opportunity to ask Peony for an explanation again. The emperor nodded and folded his arms, leaning on the window.

"It's...complicated," Peony said, his eyes lidded as he thought. "The Order of Lorelei is fracturing in two, with a handful of small splinter groups peeling off the main factions. Anise is leading the reform movement, but it's only around thirty percent of the order. Tritheim has most of the rest, but his reading of the score is...lacking."

"He isn't a Fon Master," Luke said.

"Exactly," Peony said. "But he's trying to convince his followers that he is, with readings that are more and more obviously wrong. The only way he can keep his flock from turning on him is to make them focus on someone else."

"You," Luke said.

"Me. Anise." Peony shrugged. "You."

"What's it got to do with us?" Asch snarled.

Peony's jaw tensed as he visibly contained his anger. Few people dared speak to him so brazenly, and coupled with the attack, he had to fight his own inclination to respond in kind. But he didn't have to as Jade answered for him.

"You're thinking like Asch the Bloody," Jade said. "All frontal attack. But you can't change the Order by attacking the people who did this. You would only make martyrs out of them, and thus create more followers."

"You have to attack why they're fighting," Luke said softly. "You have to attack us."

"Unfortunately, yes," Peony said. "You represent the Score. You, for better or worse, are the Lorelei made flesh. If I can convince them that attacking Malkuth means attacking you-"

"Then won't they just try to kill you to save us?" Asch broke in. "Like they just did?"

"They haven't seen that I'm willing to carry through on that threat," Peony snapped. "I can't afford to show any weakness, not to them."

Asch blinked. "What?"

Chagrined that he'd let the mask slip, Peony forced himself to calm down and turned around, staring out the window. Jade explained when it became obvious that Peony wouldn't.

"This...isn't just about you two, I'm afraid," Jade said. "Neither of you would know this, but one of Peony's brothers promised the Order that if they backed him in taking the empire, he would place their men as ministers. Essentially the Order would have been running things. He would have been a puppet emperor."

"Why?" Asch asked, mystified. "He would've had no power."

"He would've been alive," Peony said. He didn't move or even lift his head. "I only survived the political fighting because father believed the Score and sent me away."

"Then..." Luke thought for several seconds, then shook his head. "I'm still not getting it."

"If Peony is removed," Jade said, "either by assassination or abdication, the Order could sweep in, swear that they had a writ from his brother or worse, a fake bastard heir, and reclaim what they lost. Especially since Peony still hasn't married and produced a child."

"I told you-" Peony started.

"And I told you-" Jade cut him off.

"I won't bring a child into this!" Peony said, glaring over his shoulder. "And I will not marry."

"Your majesty-"

Peony lowered his head ever so slightly. The look quelled Jade's objections, and he gave up arguing.

Thinking over everything Jade and Peony had said, Luke thought about the Order and his role as an unwilling saint. He'd been painfully sheltered for his whole life, but he'd been ignored in his home, and visitors would talk around him as if he didn't exist. He never understood what they were talking about as they plotted, but the furtive conversations, the darting looks, hunched backs, and murderous whispers all vanished whenever Guy or his mother appeared. Plots only survived in the dark.

"So you have to show that you're strong," Luke said, reasoning out loud. "You have make them see that attacking you is useless. That you hold all the cards."

"Yes," Peony said, nodding once as he touched the bridge of his nose. "That's right."

"It won't work," Luke said, then rushed to explain when Peony ground his teeth in frustration. "If you punish us, it won't work. It's just keeping up this game, maneuvering around each other."

Peony frowned. "That's all politics is, Luke. Outmaneuvering your opponent."

At having his idea dismissed, Luke dipped his head and squeezed Mieu, but he didn't back down. Asch was too straightforward and Peony was too calculating. And Jade was too firmly caught under Peony's thumb to argue.

"But it's all lies," Luke insisted. "People know when they're being lied to. Even if they don't know it, they feel it."

"Then what do you propose?" Jade asked, in the insufferable tone he used when he wanted to blast anything Luke said. "Tell the citizens the Order wants to kill Peony? That would cause the very riots we're trying to avoid. Malkuth would burn because Lorelei's followers are foolish, blind and-"

"Jade..."

Peony spoke softly, but it silenced Jade. The emperor looked at him for a moment longer, just to make sure he wouldn't interrupt, then considered what they had both said.

"Perhaps Luke is right," Peony said. "After all, the Order is still highly respected. The infighting and politics of my family is well known besides. Any reasoning from my side is bound to be seen as revenge."

He crossed the room and sat down at his desk, steepling his fingers as he thought. It was a disconcerting sight. Luke knew Peony was bright, but to see him sunk so deep in thought made him uneasy.

"But if the saints of Lorelei were to explain why they were suffering..." Peony mused.

"You son of a bitch," Asch snarled. He got to his feet, glaring at Peony, teeth bared. He stepped forward until the chain pulled taut, and Jade tensed.

"I am still the emperor," Peony reminded him.

"And I'm the fucking saint of goddamn Lorelei!" Asch yelled. "You don't just want to hurt us, you want us to tell everyone we wanna be hurt!"

Peony nodded once. "Yes. The more I think of it, the better it works. The saint explains that he's atoning for the sins of his followers. He turns and bares his back for the executioner. He suffers under the lash and then withdraws into the palace again. I'm sure even Tritheim would approve of the theatricality."

Hearing them treated like nothing more than dolls sent Asch into a rage. He grabbed the chain and pulled, yanking Luke after him. He raised his hand, eager to punch Peony's damn pretty face, confident that Jade couldn't stop him, not with his burned hands-

Asch crashed backwards as a fist caught the side of his head, toppling sideways to the floor. On the floor with Luke sprawled beside him, he looked up and found Guy standing over him. He cursed himself. Stupid for forgetting Guy was there, even if the 'phobe had been dead quiet.

"Stop it," Guy growled. "You're hurting Luke."

"Fucking hypocrite!" Asch yelled. "You ever see a whipping?"

"Asch-!" Jade said.

"Shut up!" Asch gathered himself up again, forced to kneel because Luke refused to stand. "While the replica was caged up, did he ever get to see a whipping? Did he get to see the skin coming off their backs?"

"Be quiet," Peony warned him. "Would you take the punishment for him?

"No! Fuck you!" Asch shoved Luke off when he tried to grab him. "Stupid replica has no idea what he's doing and you're letting him because it's convenient! You bastards! We're not dolls!"

He lunged at Guy, drawn up short as Luke grabbed the chain and pulled. Asch choked, barely deflecting Guy's first hit and swinging, only to be tackled as Guy dragged him to the floor. Luke grabbed his arm, holding him securely, and a moment later, Jade was kneeling in front of him, one hand clamped over his eyes as he murmured a seal.

"Slumber that drowns beneath a dark ocean-fathom's sleep!"

At first Asch froze, going rigid as if someone had jabbed him. And then with a soft groan, he fell backwards into Luke's arms. As he cradled him, Luke turned him so he could see his face, listening to him breathe deep. His own eyes began to droop.

"Whoa," Luke moaned as he swayed. "Why...why'm I...?"

"You're resonating with him," Jade said. "You're feeling what he feels."

"I don't wanna sleep," Luke said, shaking his head and fighting to force his eyes open. "Don't..." He yawned.

"Sleep," Jade urged him. "I have to prepare a few things to protect you, and we have to find a way to restrain Asch and still have him appear saintly."

Luke chuckled half-heartedly. "Good luck...with...that..."

As he yawned again, he started to topple backwards. Both Guy and Jade held him and lowered him to the floor, making sure Asch was nestled comfortably against his side. Guy adjusted the chain so that their collars weren't dragging on their throats.

"You take Luke," Jade sighed, looking as tired as their captives. "I'll take-"

"No," Peony said, standing and crossing to them. "I'll carry Asch. You can't use your hands until you're healed."

Peony bent and scooped Asch easily, standing with Guy so that the chain didn't hinder them. He let Guy maneuver Luke in his arms first, talking to Jade over his shoulder. "Make sure whatever you use on Luke is effective. It needs to be dramatic, but I don't want him to feel more than he has to."

"Understood," Jade said, hesitating only a second before he nodded and left the room, putting his hands around the doorknob to gingerly pull it shut behind him.

Peony spared a moment to listen to Jade lock the door, then moved side by side with Guy to his bed. Fortunately the imperial bed was huge, with more than enough room for for two. The rappigs moved out of the way as they set Luke and Asch down and arranged him on the pillows.

Sitting down beside Asch, Peony stroked his hair and didn't comment as Guy did the same with Luke. The quiet was a welcome change from the chaos of the morning, and he finally let himself relax. Jade said he'd inspected the room for bombs, and even if he'd been in pain, Peony trusted his judgment. And Guy certainly qualified as a capable bodyguard and chaperone.

"Please don't think badly of him," Guy said.

"Hm?" Peony murmured, tearing his look from the boys.

"Asch," Guy said. "He really cares about Luke even if he has no idea how to show it. Please don't be too angry with him."

"Why would I be?" Peony said. "He's right."

Heaving a sigh, Peony lay down beside Asch, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He often did most of his thinking from his position, and even if Asch hated him, he felt a little comfort in having him close. It did nothing to assuage his conscience, though.

Being emperor meant being a monster, but that didn't make it sting any less when it was pointed out.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

The arena was simple, built like a coliseum with a sandy floor and a raised dais at one side. On the dais, the emperor could view his subjects without being too close, and well in front of his seat was a large stone, tall and wide enough to lean over but not wrap his arms around. There were chains welded to the rock, and the bloodstains, though old and faded, stood out on the gray surface.

In front of the stone, Luke stood in a pure white robe tied with a golden sash. The arena gave the hundreds of people a clear view, even the upper decks, and seated in the broad balcony at the front of the arena, Peony had the best and closest view. In his gold throne with wine at hand, he looked more like a despot than their friend. As always, Jade stood by his side, hands behind his back.

On the sand with Luke, Guy crossed his arms, loathe to touch the whip hanging on his belt. Guards ringed the arena and the streets, safeguarding the saints.

And at Luke's heels, Asch knelt with hands bound securely behind his back, his ankles and knees lashed together as well. A thick cloth had been knotted and stuffed into his mouth, tied tightly behind his head, and his muffled curses had dwindled as he realized his protests would make no difference. Even so, Jade hadn't trusted him and had wrapped his upper body in heavy rope. His robe was draped over him to hide his bindings, and if anyone could have made out his gag, they would have thought he was biting down so he could endure the shared pain.

Trumpets blared. Luke nervously twisted the sleeves of his robe, taking a deep breath as the nervous rumble of the crowd quieted. He resisted the urge to look around at Peony or Asch and forced himself to begin.

"Malkuth," he said, startled as his voice carried easily over the arena. "I am Luke fon Fabre. You know my story already. You know how I was replicated, how we restored Lorelei, and how Lorelei saw fit to restore me. Our fonons long to dissipate and return to Lorelei, but we remain among you as conduits."

He didn't mention the word saints. Following Peony's script, he broadly hinted and allowed the populace to fill in for themselves.

"Before today," Luke continued, "we lived comfortably in the palace, merely learning how to live as people again, no longer free to join Lorelei. But today the Order dedicated to Lorelei has betrayed all that they should stand for. We come to you in...abject penitence for this crime."

The brief pause was simply so he could wrap his mouth around unfamiliar words that Peony had so easily told him to say. It gave his speech a dramatic weight that made him sound as if he was choked with emotion.

"We do not know what has led the Order to stray from their calling," Luke said. "We do not understand why they would try to destroy the emperor."

He had to pause as the crowd shouted helpful suggestions of why, many of them nothing more than slurs of "bastards" and "liars." As he listened to them rant, he realized how beloved Peony was of his citizens and how much of that was built on Peony's keen manipulation. Luke felt sick. Manipulation that he was complicit in now.

"We cannot bring back the dead," Luke said. "The loss of life is more than we can bear, and I am divided against myself. I want to take vengeance-"

At that, the crowd roared itself approval. Another minute passed before the trumpets had to blare again, two quick notes that brought the crowd back under control again.

"-and I want to forgive," Luke said. "But it's impossible to forgive without some recompense being paid."

He put his hands to his robe and pulled the sides of his collar wide, letting the cloth fall from his shoulders and drape over his sash. The crowd became so quiet that he heard Asch's low, frustrated moan.

"I have restrained my anger and my judgment," Luke said, his eyes flicking to Asch for just a second. "And I will pay for this crime in the hope that the Order will repent and come back to truth."

Luke leaned over the stone and took the chains, clasping them over his own wrists. Holding the base of each chain firmly, he lowered his head and waited, squeezing his eyes shut. The air was cool across his exposed skin. In the absolute silence, he hoped he wouldn't scream.

He heard the whip unfurl and gently fall across the floor. A collective gasp from the crowd. He heard Guy's tiny whisper of "I'm so sorry" and the air whistled.

*crack*

He didn't scream. Shock stole his breath. The lash drew a line across his back from his shoulder to his hip. White heat spread across his skin. Then a second crack. A third. He managed to drag in a shallow, shaky breath as the whip fell into a steady rhythm, lacing across his spine.

Something wet touched his face. At first he thought he'd let a tear slip, but when his eyes fluttered open, the gray and tan blurs became the stone and the sand, and a dark red slash in front of his face was blood.

Guy showed no signs of stopping. Luke's gaze slid down to Asch, who stared up at him with wide unblinking eyes, and he closed his eyes again. Asch's anger and pity somehow made it all worse.

Moans came from the audience, cries and a prayer that started on the left, small at first, sweeping up through the colosseum.

"The Score is my guide, the eternal song Lorelei, hear my prayer..."

Shaking, Luke pulled his arm across the stone, covering his face with his hand. This was a lie. This was all a lie. He wasn't a saint. This was a show, and they all believed in it.

"Hail, Yulia, messenger of the Score..."

Tears squeezed out. Worse than the pain was the shame at being used like one more tool in Peony's arsenal. As if he could see Asch through his closed eyes, he turned his head. Asch would scream out that they weren't saints, damn Peony as a liar, drag him out of here at the end of a bloody sword if he had to-

"Forgive me!"

Luke opened his eyes. A small blur came over the colosseum's wall, staggering through the sand with his hands raised in supplication.

"I did it! It was the Order's command!"

The prayers rose to a fever pitch. People swayed and held their hands to the sky, chanting to Lorelei. On the sand, the lone blur fell onto the ground in front of Luke, sobbing as his fingers dug into the blood around him.

"The Order said you would approve!" he blurbled through his tears. "The Order said the emperor was holding you against your will! Please, lord, please stop!"

Beside him, Asch mumbled loudly behind the gag, frantically twisting in his ropes. Guy showed no signs of stopping despite the stricken look on his face. With a frustrated howl, Asch managed to get to one foot, then lunged over Luke, covering him with his body.

The whip stopped. The prayer stopped. Luke struggled to breathe under Asch and was surprised to hear him breathing hard, as if he'd run a marathon.

"Saint Luke fon Fabre," Peony said. "May we stop?"

Luke didn't have to move. He could feel Asch nod once.

"Take the man into custody," Peony said to his guards. "Treat him well. Keep him safe."

Luke didn't see the man taken away. He was vaguely aware of Asch rising off of him, and then he was being unlocked from the stone and gently shifted backwards into someone's hands. He lay his head on a shoulder-Guy's, he realized.

"Don't move," Guy said. "We're going home. Just hang in there for awhile."

Luke mumbled but he didn't even know what he was trying to say. There was a blast of trumpets, and then guards were leading the way out. Behind them, Peony followed with Jade at his side. He spotted Asch walking right behind him, led along by their chain as a leash. His eyes still promised murder the moment he was set loose.

They reached the waiting chariot and Luke had the thought that he was bleeding all over the velvet. Jade sat beside him and began whispering fonic spells, washing the blood from around the wound, staining his gloves red.

In the opposite side, Asch sat frozen like ice as Peony reached behind his head and undid the gag, taking it from between his teeth. Peony didn't untie him, resting his hand on Asch's shoulder until Asch shrugged him off and turned aside.

The road home was only a few minutes away. It felt like they rode for an hour.

Warm light fell across his face. Someone moved around him and blocked it up quickly, but their stomping footsteps and the tug on his collar made Luke scrunch up his eyes and turn his head against the pillow. Cool, damp cloth fluttered gently across his back, stinging against the raw wounds. Luke hissed and tensed, digging his fingertips into the sheets.

Footsteps outside, and then the sound of a door opening. The clink of glass and low whispers, and then someone was breathing words above him, tracing out a pattern with his fingertips on the cloth. The pain faded and left deep soreness in its wake, knotting all the muscles so that he couldn't move.

Luke groaned deep in his chest, blinking the room into view as the lines and colors blurred into each other, slowly shaping into the white and gold curtains, the smooth mattress, Mieu resting on the other side of the pillow. Whoever was with him sat down on the edge of the bed, spilling a healing potion over the cloth on his back that soothed the pain. His skin writhed, making him groan as it felt like his skin would come off.

"Quit it," Asch growled. "You'll wake him up."

"He's already awake," Jade said softly. "And he needs this."

"...put him to sleep," Asch said. "He shouldn't be awake feeling it."

"It'll fade completely soon," Jade said, leaning down by Luke's ear to whisper to him. "Enough so that you'll be able to move again."

Luke mmffed into the pillow, too weary to speak. He let his eyes close and listened to them talk, drowsing in and out with their words.

"He'll be here to check on you two soon," Jade said. "Within the hour."

"Don't want him here," Asch mumbled, sitting on the bed and careful not to jostle Luke. "This is all his fault."

"You saved the city and the Order of Lorelei," Jade said. "If you can think of another way to do it, by all means, let's hear it."

"Why bother?" Asch snapped. "The little idiot's already been whipped for you bastards. Why come up with anything?"

"For the next assassination attempt," Jade said.

Luke wanted to melt into the bed. Another assassination? Another whipping? His face tightened and he felt tears spring to his eyes. Again? Not fair. Not fair. He wanted to scream and beat his fists on the bed like a child. None of this was fair, dammit.

"Next one?" Asch said, incredulous. "How can you tell-?"

"There's always another," Jade said. "Always. You can't get away from it. I know you hate what Peony did, but you must at least understand how he sees the world now. They attack, he reacts, he blocks, he strikes, and for awhile they disappear...and then there's another assassin and it starts all over again."

Asch scoffed. "And that's why he had Luke whipped?"

"...yes. You know he didn't want to."

"Doesn't matter!" Asch said, getting up and pacing. Luke winced, but then Jade reached over and held his end of the chain, keeping Asch from pulling him across the bed.

"It isn't fair!" Asch said. "We could've just had Luke forgive 'em. Or...or...something! But you were so busy rushing to see him whipped-"

"I'm not having this argument," Jade said. "You can yell at Peony when he comes here, but remember that you're just making it harder on Luke. He needs his rest."

"Convenient," Asch grumbled.

Luke moved his hand, putting all his strength into pushing against the sheets and sliding his hand across to Asch, somehow finding his hand and curling his fingers around him. To his relief, Asch didn't try to pull away.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until the door creaked again, startling him awake. Luke fought to open his eyes, managing just a sliver that let him see Peony coming in and locking the door behind himself. The emperor bent and touched Luke's hair, running his thumb over his forehead.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly.

Luke managed to turn his head once, just an inch, doing his best to show "no."

"He hasn't been moaning in his sleep," Jade said. "He just needs more rest."

Had Jade been there the whole time he was asleep? Luke hadn't thought Asch could keep from sniping at Jade, but maybe the necromancer had zinged Asch enough to keep him from making comments. The thought reassured him. Even if Jade was just following orders, he cared enough to watch over him while he rested.

"And how's Asch?" Peony asked.

"Asch is right here," Asch grumbled. The bed shifted as he moved.

"I didn't think you were talking to me," Peony said, not missing a beat.

No response. Luke would have smiled if he had the energy. No doubt his original was glaring at the emperor. He could imagine the look on his face, the frustrated snarl.

"I'm fine," Asch said through obviously grit teeth. "I'm dead tired, my back's still sore and I hate all of you."

"Fair enough," Peony said, sitting down by Luke and touching his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but some things happened while you've been asleep."

Luke watched him through his lashes. Peony was simply a large shape backlit by the sunlight from the window. Where he usually saw his friend, now he saw a shadow that loomed over him. The shadow was gentle, smoothing the thin sheet holding the healing potion and seeing that it covered all of Luke's back.

"It's coming along well," Peony murmured. "You're probably exhausted from the sheer amount of healing you've been forced through."

Luke didn't reply or nod. Peony's hand was soothing, stroking him like he was one of the emperor's rappigs, and the his presence had quieted everyone else's bickering. His eyes started to close again.

"What happened?" Asch demanded when Peony didn't explain. "What'd you mean?"

"The man who confessed in the arena," Peony said. "He's one of the palace cooks. He made sure that the bomb slipped onto the dinner cart that went into the meeting chambers, underneath where no one would see. And he was able to sneak it in from the trips he made to the market."

"Will he name anyone else?" Jade asked.

Luke frowned. Even in his exhausted haze, he knew that Jade should have known already. Jade should have been the one doing the interrogating. Why would the colonel have-? Oh. Right. Jade had been watching over him the whole time. So Peony had interrogated the man himself.

As Peony stroked his cheek, Luke had an up-close view of the emperor's knuckles, bruised and scratched deep. Fight bites, Guy had once called them. Luke had earned a few of his own during their travels. But he'd never seen Peony with anything worse than a papercut. The man's hands were soft and uncallused, save for the one rough spot where his pen usually sat in his hand.

"He didn't want to at first," Poeny said. "But he finally did. Implicated the whole damn upper echelon of the Order of Lorelei."

Asch whistled at the scope of it. Even Jade sucked in a breath.

"I hope," Jade said, "that you left a heavy guard on him. The moment this gets out..."

"Possibly war," Peony nodded. He kept stroking Luke's hair, and he sounded as if he was talking about rappigs. His cheerfulness made Luke's skin crawl. "I may be about to march on Daath."

"Peony..." Jade hesitated, not sure how to continue. "You'll be declaring war on more than just Daath. You'll be at war with everyone who believes in the Score."

The emperor smiled at him. "What, you don't think we'd win?"

Jade didn't answer. In his mind, Luke imagined him adjusting his glasses and standing perfectly straight, hands behind his back.

"I would, of course, assist you in taking over the world, until we were inevitably slaughtered by the sheer amount of people against us."

Peony laughed, and the lack of humor surprised Luke, roused him further from sleep. Something was wrong. Peony was still touching him, and Luke forced himself to turn his head enough to see him, made himself focus. His eyes adjusted so that he clearly made out the emperor's face and saw his smile.

Luke froze. He'd been with Peony enough to recognize his fake smiles, the ones he used to cover up poison. This wasn't just a mask. Peony's eyes were furious. His face was lying but his eyes couldn't hide it—the emperor looked like he wanted to kill.

"Don't worry," Peony said to Jade. "We're not fighting the whole world. The minute this gets out, the whole world will turn with us. But first..."

Peony looked down, and Luke shut his eyes fast. To his relief, Peony hadn't noticed his look.

"You've done wonderfully so far," the emperor said softly to him. "I'm sorry for what I've made you do, and I'm sorry that I have to ask you for a little bit more. I need you behind us when we make the announcement tomorrow. Asch can do the talking, but you need to be on your feet then. Do you think you can do that?"

"He should stay in bed for a few days," Jade offered.

"I know," Peony said. "But we can't wait. And it will only be for little while. Can you manage it, Luke?"

Replying with a tiny nod, Luke inwardly quailed. He'd already gone through torture, and yet this next part seemed far more daunting. He didn't think he could stand up without toppling. Maybe Asch would have to hold him. In front of a huge crowd. Thousands of people. Luke felt his stomach twisting inside him.

No one seemed to notice. Their conversation continued over his head until Peony and Jade left the room, locking the door behind them. Locking danger out. Locking them in. Luke dug his face into the pillow. Peony was a liar. Everyone in this palace was a liar. Including him.

Lie to the crowd. Lie about Lorelei. Lie about what he was, what Asch was, and lie about what they believed. Peony called it maneuvering and politics, but the truth was that it was a filthy business, and it stained anyone it touched. Luke couldn't live in the palace without being sick at heart.

Asch squeezed his hand. With a start, Luke realized that his twin had never let go.

"We've got to get out of here," Asch whispered. "Before they use us up."

Luke hesitated—escape from the palace? From all the guards and Jade and Guy?—but nodded once. The nervous clenching in his stomach faded as Asch reached across and touched his hair. He couldn't help tensing, used to Asch handling him roughly instead, but his original merely stroked his hair and didn't say anything. Feeling protected, Luke finally fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Inside Peony's office, the emperor stood over Jade, who frowned up at him from the low cushioned sofa across from the desk. When he made a move to stand up, Peony made a soft sound in the back of his throat. The wordless command kept Jade in his chair, snapping the stack of paper in his hand. The sarcasm of his gesture was lost as the soft mittens of bandages around his hands absorbed the sound.

"The second infantry is returning from the forest," Jade said, reading from his handful of reports. "The navy is almost completely recalled. The first flotilla is holding a defensive line around the bay and they're halfway through laying the mines. In a few more days, we'll have to seal the harbor."

"Good," Peony said. "And the merchants are obeying my decrees?"

"They are," Jade said. "The merchant marine are confused and we had to stop a handful of them at first, but all of them are staying safely behind our blockade now. I think the test destruction of that derelict convinced them."

"Nothing like seeing a geyser and an explosion of wood to convince them not to sail out," Peony said. "All right, then. Let's go over the terrain of-"

A footstep scuffed outside the door. Both of them froze, and Jade half-turned while raising his hand.

"Wait," Peony breathed. "Don't you dare cast anything."

"But-" Jade started.

"Try to cast and I'll grab you before you hurt yourself," Peony warned him. "Besides...we know who that is."

Jade paused and listened again.

Outside, the footsteps started again, creeping across the carpet. Then someone grunted and hissed far too loudly.

"Watch your feet, stupid replica," Asch whispered. "You almost choked me."

"It's not my fault," Luke whispered back. "You keep going so fast and your robe keeps trailing behind you. I can't help it if I step on it."

"Master," Mieu cried, "please don't argue."

"Both of you shut up," Asch said, jangling the chain as he audibly yanked Luke forward. "Come on!"

Inside the office, Peony sighed and went to the door, quietly opening it and leaning out. Luke and Asch were already halfway down the hall, hunched over and trying to move silently as they complained at each other. Their chain forced them to keep too close to sneak properly, and Luke stumbled every time Asch paused to listen or look around a corner. Floating behind them with his head drooped, Mieu kept a watchful eye on the pair.

"This is starting to become pitiful," Jade said, watching as Peony closed the door again. "The whole castle can hear them sneaking around."

"Luke needs the exercise," Peony said, his planning forgotten for the moment. "He was in bed too long. And it keeps Asch distracted from trying anything drastic."

"You think he would?" Jade asked. "Over Luke? The 'stupid replica'?"

Peony chuckled. "Don't let that lame facade fool you. It's pretty obvious he cares. He's just too stupid to show it."

Jade watched the emperor run his fingertips over the smooth surface of his desk. Peony probably didn't realize what he himself was showing, growing wistful and distant every time the pair was mentioned. Though the emperor maintained his authority to everyone's face, including his own, Jade knew him from their earliest school days. And Peony was not one to fall into introspective daydreams.

"I don't think they hate us," Jade offered.

Peony looked up, startled at himself. Annoyed that he'd lapsed again, he half-shrugged and busied himself with unfurling a detailed map of Daath.

"No," Peony said. "But Asch is trying to protect them both, and if Luke is going along with it, then he's scared."

Jade lifted an eyebrow. "If he's scared, then it'll only get worse when they can't escape."

"I know," Peony said. "I'll deal with them later. We have to finish our planning. They can't get into any trouble in the palace, anyway."

About to answer, Jade closed his mouth and let it lie. He'd traveled with both of them and knew exactly what kind of havoc they could cause. But let Peony think otherwise for now. Asch and Luke would get his attention eventually.

* * *

><p>The explosion in the garden was Peony's first clue that he had grossly underestimated his saints.<p>

Worn out from a protracted discussion with his generals, hammering out the logistics between his navy and army, Peony left the war room and headed back to his chambers. He passed a pair of soldiers at every door and window, all of them standing alert at attention. Each one snapped a little bow as he walked by, and he sighed as the uniforms started to blur together.

Pacing down the hall was a matter of national security. Dinner was a courtly spectacle. Daily decisions were made based not on what he enjoyed but on what gave him the most amount of privacy. Lunch in the garden with Guy and his rappigs was nice but too indulgent—better a working lunch with his ministers. Go bother Jade in his lab? No, not when the necromancer was working on spells for Luke. And he had to maintain appearances anyway. He couldn't visit all the time or else people might suspect what Jade truly was to him.

If he'd thought the questions about marriage and an heir were insufferable before...

He paused at one of the large windows, leaning against the glass. The gardens were beautifully kept, with green lawns and walkways between the flowerbeds, and ivy-drenched walls ringed the palace. High enough to keep people from looking in, the walls nevertheless added a fine setting to the waterfalls in the background.

No other country was as magnificent as Malkuth, Peony knew. The waterfalls alone...and yet so impossible to protect. Every time he destroyed one threat, another one cropped up. Before, the miasma. Potential war with the other nations. And now the Order was failing.

"Perhaps next year it will be plague," he sighed. "Or famine."

Resting his head against the glass, he closed his eyes and savored the silence.

The flash of white light coupled with a loud burst made him freeze. "No time to escape" was his first thought, followed by "where is it?" Dirt and clumps of grass showered the window, raining down with pebbles and pieces of brick. The garden was a mass of white smoke that covered the whole garden, and there was no time for him to mount a defense. No doubt it was a surprise attack. He hoped his guards could hold the line until the infantry arrived.

The smoke began to clear. Peony pressed against the glass, trying to see their enemy through the haze and ignoring the guards nearby shouting at him to get clear of the window. The sea breeze gave him tantalizing glimpses of the crater left by the explosion, growing wispier until finally-

He gasped. The guards beside him paused, following his gaze.

Asch knelt in the middle of the crater, cradling Luke against himself. Even from the upper floors of the palace, Peony could tell that Luke had collapsed. His gaze flickered to the wall and breathed out in relief. The inner wall had been smashed against the outer wall, which had cracked but held against the low level hyper-resonance.

Why had the fonon burst been so weak, though? They were strong enough to destroy whole cities. To only level one wall...

Guards had surrounded Asch and Luke, but they faced the breach as if expecting someone to attack. Peony tensed—they hadn't realized that the saints were the reason for the explosion. With their backs to the pair, the guards were left wide open as Asch slowly drew his sword. Even weighed down by Luke, it would be easy for Asch to cut them down and escape.

Peony startled the men beside him, slamming his fist into the window. The heavy glass didn't break and he shrugged off his guard as they tried to pull him to safety. Any moment they would overpower him and drag him to his chambers—even an emperor had rules he had to follow—but to see Asch about to take Luke outside into the town and vanish, worse, over the bodies of his men...

Luke put his hand on Asch's arm. Asch looked down, obviously yelling at Luke, but the guards turned at hearing the commotion and took a step back at seeing the raised sword. Unsure of who their enemy was, they glanced at each other, then at the boys and at the broken wall.

Luke was saying something. And then Asch lowered and sheathed his sword. He didn't look happy about it, muttering at Luke, and he put his arms around his replica and snarled at anyone coming too close.

"Your highness," the guard beside Peony said, unsure of what to do. "We should get you someplace safe."

"The danger is gone," Peony said, shaking his head. "Come with me outside."

"Sir?"

"It seems the saints aren't dolls after all," Peony murmured.

The guards still hadn't blocked off the crumbled part of the wall. Asch wondered if he could throw Luke over his shoulder and charge through. His replica was as heavy as he was, but if Luke hung onto him, leaving his hands free...

"Saint Asch?" one of the men asked, hesitantly looking at his men before staring back at him. "Did someone attack you?"

"Yeah, the emperor," Asch mumbled under his breath, shifting Luke in his arms. "Get up, you little idiot."

"Can't," Luke breathed. His head lolled against Asch's shoulder. "I can't even move."

"This is all your fault," Asch snarled. Gathering Luke in his arms, he got one leg under himself and tried to stand up, but his strength faltered and he toppled backward, covered with Luke instead. "Dammit!"

"Sorry," Luke moaned. He blindly scraped one hand against the grass, pushing at the ground as if to lift himself off of Asch.

"Quit it," Asch said, putting one arm around him and holding him as he sat up. "You're just embarrassing yourself."

Embarrassing both of them, Asch thought, glaring at the soldiers as they pieced together what had happened. He wasn't sure what was worse, the worshipful looks or the pitying ones. Half of the men around them looked like they were going to sink to their knees and pray to them, and the other half looked like they were about to burst into adoring tears. The last time they had seen Luke, he had been bloody and swooning, and now Luke couldn't even raise his head.

But worse, they were casting those same looks at Asch. He flushed hot as he looked at all of them, wishing he could put Luke down and fight their way out. They thought he was just a boy, that they were just boys—dammit, he was Asch the Bloody, God General. Men trembled at hearing his name. If he wanted to, he could have sliced through every man here and escaped with Luke over his shoulder, down through the city...

He breathed out, and his shoulders dropped.

Impossible. The chain made it impossible—even if they got out, how would they hide? They were dressed like damn courtesans, in flowy open robes, and everyone knew their faces. And if they ever did cut the chain, they would fade back into pure fonons.

Sheer frustration and anger welled up in him. He crushed Luke against himself, burying his face in the crook of Luke's neck. His replica was an anchor, and he couldn't bring himself to cut the chain.

Across the garden, a door opened and footsteps came towards them, muffled in the grass. Asch refused to look up. He knew who it was.

"Guards, form a line at the wall," Peony commanded. "Engineers are already on their way. Protect them as they begin their work."

No one moved. There was a quiet cough, and then one of the older guards spoke.

"Your majesty, the saints...are they well?"

Asch smiled bitterly. Yes, Peony, explain why your two dolls are broken. Can't pretend things are okay if your palace is blowing up around you. See if you can twist logic around enough so that everyone believes-

"No," Peony said. "The saints are not all right. They're hurt, and I've missed seeing it because I was preoccupied with the assassination. But I see it now."

Asch frowned. His brows knitted in consternation, and all around him, the guards moved away, leaving him and Luke alone. Was that all it took? Peony gave them a couple platitudes and they accepted it like that? He watched them take positions along the wall, leaving them along with the emperor. Against his will, he lifted his head up at Peony, teeth bared.

"You see it now?" Asch mockingly echoed. "What, you didn't see it when you had Luke's skin whipped off his back? You didn't see it when he could barely stand being touched by you?"

Peony opened his mouth, but he didn't argue. He closed it again and let Asch curse and swear at him until his strength gave out, taking whatever the boy doled out.

"Goddammit, you said you were our friend!" Asch yelled. "You said you didn't want to hurt us, but you didn't try looking for another way. You never tried. You didn't even try to to think of something else. I thought you-!"

Asch cut himself off so fast that, for a moment, Peony thought he'd choked. Asch had lowered his head again, hiding his face as his voice dwindled.

"You thought...?" Peony gently prompted. He knelt beside them, half expecting Asch to swing at him.

"I thought you cared," Asch mumbled, shaking his head. "I thought you cared about us."

If Luke had broken down, Peony would have known how to handle it. Slave to his emotions, displaying his emotions like banners, Luke was easy to read and soothe. He was so eager to please that he gave into Peony's plans like a child.

But to have stern, forceful Asch on his knees, gripping Luke like a security blanket, his shoulders trembling as he fought his own emotions...

Peony reached out and touched Asch's hair, stroking it when he didn't argue. He didn't try to apologize. He couldn't argue that he shouldn't have driven Luke to that punishment. Or that he'd been too deep in his own grief and shock to treat his closest companions like anything but tools, with the weight of an empire on his shoulders.

"You're right," he offered. "You've been right through all of this."

Sniffling, ashamed that he was sniffling, Asch dragged his sleeve across his face and met his look.

"You don't mean that," he said.

"I do," Peony said. "Each time, you were right. I was thinking like an emperor, not your friend."

Asch looked at him for a long time. In his arms, Luke groaned and fidgeted against his chest, pillowing his head on his original's shoulder. He was a distracting bundle of warmth, but with Peony pretending he was a friend and the dull realization that there was no escape welling up in him like a rising wave of despair, the world felt like it would sweep him away and Luke was his only anchor-

Peony froze as Asch started laughing. Of all the reactions he'd expected, bitter chuckling wasn't one of them.

"Are...are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Asch said, calming down. "Just...he's an anchor."

"He's worth a lot more than that," Peony said, completely misunderstanding.

"Yeah. I know." Asch shifted Luke to a more comfortable position. As he started to sit up, he winced as moving became more of a struggle than he'd expected. His muscles trembled, and he started to crumble towards the dirt, Luke on top of him.

"Whoa, got you." Peony grabbed him around the waist, holding him from landing sideways. "Looks like destroying my wall took more out of you than you realized."

Asch cursed himself steadily—stuck in Peony's arms. This was exactly what they were trying to escape in the first place. And it was only worse now. The emperor was warm, comforting, and his grip bent like steel around them. No escape. Asch couldn't breathe, as if a lump had formed in his chest.

As Peony waved for people to come help—Asch was vaguely aware of Guy's voice, of someone lifting him onto a cot, Jade's face over his for a moment and then vanishing again—he stared at the sky and wished he was flying straight up into the clouds.

Luke squeezed his hand. Surprised that he hadn't let go of him—how had he not even noticed?—Asch turned on his side and put his arm around Luke, gripping tight as he buried his face in Luke's robe. No tears. He would not allow himself any tears.

"It's okay," Luke whispered. "You'll see. It'll be okay."

"Quit lying," Asch hissed. "I know you don't believe that."

No response. Asch all but curled around Luke, snarling at someone who tried to gently pull him off. He kept one eye open in case anyone looked like they planned on doing something to them, but he was only carried back inside the palace, and the windows flying by looked instead like terribly thick bars.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

The atrium stood on the far side of the palace, furthest from the main gate, too far to dream of escaping even if several guards hadn't been posted by every door. Made of crystal and curled brass, the sides provided perfect grips for the ivy creeping up to the ceiling so that sunlight streamed past the leaves and large white blossoms. Among the ivy, songbirds perched by the flowers and twittered and hopped up and down the vines.

Clipped wings. Asch watched them flutter helplessly, unable to fly, and wondered if they ever fell onto the floor.

The mechanical bird started singing again. Asch didn't look up, too used to hearing it. It had been Luke's favorite toy when they were merged together, and although he didn't mind it, he'd seen enough for a lifetime. Set carefully on the garden table, it bobbed its head as Luke idly touched its brass wings.

Luke sat curled up with his knees pulled against his chest, and he let one hand dangle by his side as he rocked slowly, staring mindlessly at the bird.

"Waiting's the worst," Luke mumbled.

Asch nodded, too nervous to snap at him. He sat on the floor at Luke's side, head tilted, holding Luke's hand. He felt like he was made of metal and too heavy to move.

The door opened. Peony walked in, murmuring to the guard, and closed the door behind him. He paused as he saw them both look without turning their heads, their gaze flickering at him and then flicking away. Asch tightened his hold on Luke's hand and sat a little straighter, while Luke hunched his shoulders.

"You're feeling better?" Peony said, not really expecting an answer.

Luke shrugged. Asch didn't say anything.

Peony took a breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

He went to the table and paused, wondering where the other chair had gone. He'd assumed that Asch had just wanted to sit against Luke, but where was the-?

He found a heap of twisted metal against the far side of the atrium. Pieces resembled the back and leg of what had been a chair, and he glanced from the wreckage to Luke, who quickly looked away. Peony wondered if he should summon Jade for protection, then dismissed the thought. Luke and Asch probably needed protection from him.

"I guess I'll stand," he said, resting one hand on the table. "I need to thank you for not hurting my guards. You could have easily dispatched them and run away."

Again Luke shrugged. If Peony hadn't seen him stop Asch, he would have thought they'd just been too spent to muster an attack. Being cut off from their confidence like this hurt more than he'd expected. He knew they'd be more recalcitrant around him, but to be utterly ignored pierced his heart deep.

"May I ask what happened to the chair?"

Luke didn't even move. After a moment, Asch looked up. In the atrium's play of light and shadows, the dark circles under his eyes became more obvious, as were the growing hollows of his cheeks. Peony blinked. They hadn't seemed so exhausted before, but every movement looked like it took real effort.

"We touched it," Asch said. "Didn't mean to. Sorry."

Peony whistled under his breath. He knew what they were capable of, but to have it demonstrated, even in such a small way, to be able to harness that kind of power... Invading Daath with soldiers and his navy seemed like such a waste.

"It's just a chair," Peony said. "I'm...worried about you. Both of you."

Luke snorted dramatically. Beneath him, Asch laughed once without humor.

"Sure," he muttered. "Right."

"I am," Peony insisted. "I didn't realize how bad things had gotten."

He didn't mention how he'd found their sneaking around charming. It seemed so childish, and they seemed so hopeful and naïve that he didn't want to disillusion them about escape. Or that escape was even necessary. Everything was so clear in his mind, stratagems and tactics and people fit into neat little diagrams as he maneuvered his empire on a gigantic chessboard, that he'd been surprised when two of them didn't want to fit into their given niches.

"You had him whipped," Asch muttered. "And things weren't 'bad'?"

How to answer that? All his reasons sounded so weak, even to his own ears, even though he knew he'd do the same again. The assassin confessed, they had their evidence, war was finally upon them. And Luke and Asch teetered on the edge of being lost to him forever, if he hadn't lost them already.

"Malkuth comes before everything," he said softly. "Even me."

At that, Luke could no longer contain himself. He raised his head, glaring at Peony.

"You used us and forgot about us," he said, voice choked with tears he blinked away. "I thought-I never thought..."

"You're no better than Van," Asch said.

Ouch. They were certainly pulling no punches. Peony let the accusations wash over him, then squared his shoulders. It was hard enough ruling an empire by subtlety and guile. He had to rule these two with little more than the truth. He would feel more confident if he had more practice with honesty.

"Everything I've done in the past half year has concerned you," he started. "Taking you in, allowing Jade to help you, guarding you from Tritheim's assassins-"

"Tritheim?" Asch interrupted, frowning. "What d'you mean? The assassins were all after you."

"Until I took you in," Peony said, "there were no assassins that made it inside the palace. None. My guards are excellent. They've always stopped assassins at the city gates or the docks or rooted them out in the city."

"Whatever," Luke scoffed. "Been like three so far."

"Yes, three that made it in," Peony said. "Because there have been dozens more that didn't."

Now Asch and Luke both looked up, meeting his eyes. Peony tried to decipher their feelings—confusion, stubborn pride, and deep boiling hurt that made them both look deceptively weak. He tried to remember that these two could destroy his whole kingdom if they wanted, and yet he still had to treat them like vulnerable youngsters.

"There have been five conspiracies rooted out since you came here," Peony said. "Each time a Daath agent that came to Malkuth found a servant or baker or anyone with ties to the palace, and tried to find a way in. This isn't including the individuals who try to scale the wall, crawl through the sewers, or just charge in the front gate."

Asch gave him a strange look. He knew more about world affairs and politics, clearly trying to think through the reasoning behind Tritheim's actions.

"Why?" Asch asked. "We can't do anything besides fade away. We can't read the Score."

"Neither can he," Peony said. "And it's becoming more and more obvious to his followers. He's losing power."

"So?" Luke asked. "We're not doing anything to him."

"You are," Peony said. "By existing. You're a saint, and you haven't backed him. Worse, you're friends with Anise and Tear, and they're taking away followers from the Order. And I'm a reformist. You being here gives me more religious clout than him, and he's the head of the whole damn Order."

"But he never said anything," Asch argued. "He never tried to invite us to to Daath."

Pausing, Peony carefully considered his next words. This was the worst part. He doesn't want to bring this up, having successfully hid it from them for months now, but the whole situation had blown up in his face from his lack of honesty with them and that had to change. They wouldn't let him protect them from the world.

"Months ago, he sent a letter and a carriage to your father," Peony said. "Demanding that you be sent to Daath. To learn your proper place as a servant of the Order."

Luke's brow knitted as he considered what that meant. "'Servant'?" he said. "He called himself the Order. So he wanted us to be his servants?"

"We were already with you then," Asch said. Then his head tilted. "How did we come here? I don't really remember that."

"Your friends brought you," Peony said. "They thought you'd be safer here."

Luke snorted and went back to brooding. Asch, however, tried to puzzle out something niggling at the back of his mind.

"Not back home?" he wondered.

"No. For many reasons." Peony reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled letter with a broken wax seal. "But you stayed here with me because of this."

He lay the letter on the table and stood straight. After a moment, as if it would bite him, Luke reached out and lightly put his fingertips on the edge of the letter. Beside him, Asch got to his feet and unrolled the paper with his free hand. Between them, they acted like as one and didn't let go of each other.

_To His Majesty Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX,_

_My deepest regards to you and your empire, and my best wishes for your continual reign. I am pleased to hear that Luke has arrived at your palace and is residing comfortably in your care. Please accept our deepest thanks for giving him shelter as befits Kimlascan nobility._

_I hope that he has not caused the amount of destruction under your custody as he did under mine, and I assume that the lack of communication regarding the boy is simply the result of the chaos of his return. However, that sheer potential for destruction must be controlled. There are rumors of him being venerated as a saint of Lorelei, and the thought that he could be used as a weapon by any nation troubles me greatly. The boy is confused and unable to even speak lucidly. He must be restrained by those capable of doing so._

_His unique condition can only be properly assessed by Maestro Tritheim. While I understand that you have access to several high level fonic artists, I must insist upon official examination. If his powers have diminished, all well and good, but if he retains any of his former destructive capabilities, he must be contained. Only the church can do this effectively._

_I await your response. _

_With all courtesy,_

_Duke Fabre_

A strange emotion washed over Asch. Since his kidnapping, he'd felt distant and estranged from his parents, but this coldness from his father left him feeling empty inside. About to ask what "contained" meant, Asch noticed another page beneath the first one. He flipped it over, ignoring Luke's startled squawk as his own slower reading was interrupted.

_To His Majesty Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX,_

_I still await a reply regarding the boy. I understand that he has killed an assassin in your palace, entirely unaware of his own actions. Is it wise to keep him unrestrained? If he can do this, even though it seems beneficial now, I worry about what he might do in the future._

_Maestro Tritheim informs me that this might be a sign that the boy is becoming even more unstable. I strongly urge you to send the boy to Daath under heavy confinement._

_I understand that you consider the boy your friend. Be that as it may, we must be impartial. The safety of our nations, if not the world, could be at risk. If the boy must be destroyed, that is simply the burden we must bear._

_With all courtesy,_

_Duke Fabre_

"The 'boy'?" Luke mumbled, finishing the letter as Asch sat still. "Not even Asch's replica?"

Unable to look at anything else, Asch stared at it for several seconds. Finally he forced himself to turn away. He leaned back in his chair, refusing to look at Peony, refusing to give him the satisfaction, and closed his eyes. The duke that he'd met had hardly felt like his father. He was just a man standing next to a simpering mother, awkward, uncomfortable. And if he tried to bring back those ten year old memories, his father had been just as awkward and uncomfortable, happier to push him off on his tutors.

"There's one more," Luke said, pushing Asch's hand out of the way and revealing the last page. To his surprise, several gald pieces tumbled over his hand as the note fluttered. "What the...?"

Asch didn't bother lifting his head. Luke glanced at him, then quietly read it out loud.

"'To his majesty Emperor Peony Upala Malkuth IX, I can no longer limit myself to courteous requests. News from Malkuth is dire, most dire. Please forgive my blunt speech but I believe you to be manipulated by their power. They are not saints—they are mon-'"

Luke hesitated, then made himself continue, forcefully and resigned to what was coming next.

"'They are monsters. I know that they cannot survive without being locked together. What more proof do you need? They destroyed part of your palace in an escape attempt, and the next time you may not be able to cage them. If your recent military actions are reported to me correctly, then I can only believe that they have somehow also persuaded you to war.

If you are sparing their lives out of some misguided memory of friendship, please understand that the boys are not who they once were. Maestro Tritheim assures me that their unstable state is highly dangerous and that they must be either r-restrained at Daath and reeducated, or else they must be...destroyed. P...please...'"

The distress in Luke's voice roused Asch's attention. With an irritated huff, he sat up and put his hand on Luke's back, forcibly turning him from the letter as he leaned over it.

"'Please either allow us into your country to take the boys, or else unlock their fonin chain and let them dissipate. Otherwise, for the sake of my nation if not the whole world, I must try to take them by force'." Asch grunted without humor. "Heh. Ballsy. 'Rethink this mad march to religious war and return to the proper reading of the Score. With all courtesy, Duke Fabre.'"

He paused for so long that Luke thought he was done reading, and Luke slipped out of the chair and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees. Asch had to bend at the waist, still holding Luke's hand, and finished reading the letter.

"'P.S. Asch, Luke, I know your father is trying to kill you, but you know how he is. Here's your allowance—I don't know if Emperor Peony is taking proper care of you. And there are four tickets to my Peace Ceremonial gala next month. I hope you can attend. Love, Susanne.'"

Asch fell silent. The wind passed softly through the atrium, touching the leaves and blowing the letters across the floor. No one moved to catch them.

"Sick..." Luke whispered. "They're all sick."

"Tritheim's played on your father's faith in the Score," Peony said quietly. "He is a master at it."

"Then that's it?" Asch demanded. "You're going to war with Daath and Kimlasca?"

"You don't think I can win?" Peony couldn't help but ask.

"No," Asch said. "Against one, sure, but both of them? No way. You don't even have any god generals. You're still behind in armaments—are you even trying to build your own warships, or do you still buy them from Kimlasca?-and you're still trying to recover from the last fight. No, you can't win."

A tiny smile sneaked onto Peony's face. "But I do have a god general. Two of them, really."

Asch tilted his head, about to ask who, when he understood Peony's meaning. "Oh, for...look at us! Do we really look like we can fight?"

"No," Peony said. "You look like you could move mountains if you weren't fighting each other. Together you wield enough power to end this war in one go, and restore peace to the three kingdoms."

"...why are there even three kingdoms?"

Both Peony and Asch blinked, at first thinking the other had said it. Then they glanced down at Luke as he huddled next to the chair, clinging to Asch's hand.

"What?" Peony asked.

"They keep going to war 'cause the stupid Score tells them to," Luke said harshly, scrubbing away tears with the back of his sleeve. "War'll never stop until there's no one left to fight."

Peony was about to answer when Luke looked up at him, eyes red and wounded.

"Why does there have to be three kingdoms?" Luke demanded. "Daath's small. Kimlasca's already attached to you."

"That...that wouldn't work," Peony said, shaking his head. "It's impossible to take them. Daath is the religious center. Kimlasca is technologically more powerful..."

"If there weren't three kingdoms," Luke said, looking down and studying his reflection in the marble. "Then there wouldn't be a war."

"That's oversimplifying it," Peony said, but he didn't press the point. Another thought was presenting itself. "I thought you hated me. And here you want me to take over the world."

Luke didn't answer except to huff and curl up a little tighter.

Sighing heavily, Asch idly picked up a leaf that had fallen on the table and batted it back and forth, nervously fidgeting as he thought. There were many variables to consider, many options and ideas and things they could try. But he had been a god general, and Asch the Bloody knew nothing if not how to fight.

"If we helped you," Asch said slowly, "would that keep more people alive?"

"Of course," Peony said. "You can target your attacks to the people in charge. Soldiers would have to go through lines of defense, civilians, strange streets..."

Asch nodded once, leaning over to Luke. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Refusing to look up, Luke nodded.

"And you won't hold me back like you did last time?"

Luke paused to think one more time, then nodded again.

Asch turned to Peony, who tilted his head and drew himself to his full height. When Asch had that haughty, stern look, Peony felt his true presence, something threatening and powerful. After all this time of seeing Asch grumpy or annoyed or, on rare occasions, working smoothly with Luke, seeing the old bloodlust back in Asch's eyes made Peony wonder if he should summon Jade for his own protection.

"All right," Asch said with one nod. "One world it is."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Comfortably surrounded by the Malkuth army, Asch and Luke rode in the emperor's carriage, watching the fields pass by. Luke rested his head on Asch's shoulder, sheltered under his original's arm. The ride wasn't smooth, but it beat marching with the soldiers or riding with the cavalry. The carriage was double the size of most others, with a table in the middle that held a map of Kimlasca.

In the bench seat across from them, Peony leaned hard against Jade, smiling in deep self-satisfaction, arms folded with his head pillowed on Jade's shoulder. Sitting ramrod straight, Jade did his best to pretend Peony wasn't draped on top of him. He'd been reading for awhile, but as afternoon turned to evening and the sky turned violet, he lay his manual on his lap and stared out of the window.

"How much longer before we reach the border?" Luke asked, glancing up at him.

"We'll camp before we cross," Jade said. "Probably another hour or so."

"'Camp'," Asch scoffed. He glanced aside at Jade, squinting to see him in the fading light. "I still think you're giving them too much time to react."

"They already knew we're coming," Jade said. "Besides, you should trust me when I say you've been out of the loop for a couple of years now. Kimlascan technology is still better than ours, but we've been able to place saboteurs throughout the kingdom at key points."

"You can't sabotage everything," Asch said.

"Don't have to," Peony said, yawning. He readjusted against Jade, not bothering to open his eyes. "Take out the roads and their machines can't move like cavalry. Alter their black powder and their guns can't fire."

Jade acted as if he hadn't heard. "By now, I'm sure the Kimlascan military is stuck or falling apart."

"Wait," Luke said, sitting up. "You're just going to roll in there and slaughter everyone? That's not what you said before. I won't let you do that-!"

"And we aren't," Peony said, sitting up straight and fixing Luke with his stare. "I suppose this tells me just how far I've fallen in your esteem, if you think I would kill civilians."

"Peony..." Luke breathed, startled. "I didn't..."

"We're going to 'roll in there'," Peony continued over him. "And with the might of my army behind me, I'm going to request an audience with the king and ensure that he isn't planning on interfering in our fight against Daath."

Asch snorted. "And so Emperor Peony will end up in Kimlasca's dungeon."

"I don't think so," Jade said sternly. "Forget the army. He'll have me behind him."

"I'll have all of you," Peony said, pinning Asch and Luke with a look. "I hope."

Luke lowered his eyes and tightened his arms around Asch, who met Peony's look. "Are you worried?"

"I'm not exactly your favorite person right now and I'm taking you into the heart of your former home," Peony said. "Your family, your friends-"

"Guy was my only friend," Luke said softly. "No one else would talk to me except V-...um...Guy's my only friend." He looked out the window where he spotted Guy riding alongside the carriage, one hand on his sword as he kept a lookout.

"Natalia was the only one who ever talked to me like a real person," Asch grumbled, "and she only wanted to talk about marriage."

"Hm, what a coincidence," Jade said with a small smile. "Your majesty, if I may...?"

"Shut up," Peony muttered. "I don't want to think about it until I have to."

Asch frowned, but he didn't ask.

They stopped for the night soon after that. As the caravan came to a stop, Jade motioned for them to wait inside as he left the carriage, leaving behind an awkward silence as all three of them tried to ignore each other. From the window, Asch had a good view of soldiers putting up tents and planting torches for light, leaving little glowing circles of orange in the dark. He remembered the aggravation of setting up camp and organizing the troops, and he lay his head on Luke's, savoring the way he could relax and let everyone work around him.

"It's amazing how even riding in here can be tiring," Luke murmured.

"It's all the rocking back and forth," Asch said. "It wears you out."

As the night chill started to seep into the carriage, there was a knock and then Jade opened the door, yawning as he waved them out.

"Your tent's set up," he said, stepping down and holding the door for them. "Just follow me."

"Finally," Peony grumbled, stretching muscles that had been cramped for too long. "Any trouble?"

"Nothing so far," Jade said too cheerfully. "The Kimlascan forces might be hiding around the camp ready to attack from the shadows, but for now there's a wonderful sense of security."

Peony gave him a look and lightly came off the carriage, turning to hold out his hand. Behind him, Asch stared at his hand for a moment, then sighed and took it, using it to keep his balance.

Hanging onto each other so that neither went too fast, Luke and Asch carefully stepped down from the carriage and walked after Jade, still holding each other's arm for fear they'd stumble over the dark and unfamiliar terrain. Tent after tent went by, along with soldiers who watched them walk by, pausing in their work to stare reverently. A handful even held their palms upward, whispering prayers, and Luke ducked his head so he didn't have to see.

"I am seriously sick of being watched," Asch snarled, but he kept his voice low and hid his expression in Luke's hair.

"The price of being revered," Jade said. "Here, your tent. You'll be safe inside."

Asch started. He'd assumed that the huge tent was holding supplies and munitions—it was wide enough to hold a whole troop, with thick carpets and two men carrying in a several bundles of blankets and pillows. Even generals didn't sleep in such luxury. Peony practically brought along a room of his palace when he traveled.

Jade held open the tent flap and ushered them in. "Get comfortable. I'll post a guard and be back soon."

"Wait." Luke stopped, making Asch choke as their chain snapped tight. "You're not staying?"

"He has to get the commanders' reports," Peony said, pulling off his shirt and motioning for them to come around the wooden screen partitioning off part of the tent.

Asch boggled at what they found. The soldiers had even carted a large claw foot bathtub in, and the water was still steaming in the cool air.

Then he froze.

"Wait..." he said slowly. "Do you expect us to...?"

"I'm afraid even an emperor can't have separate bathrooms," Peony said, smiling over his shoulder. "As it is, this bath nearly sent Jade into fits of how to get it in with the luggage."

As if there was nothing wrong, Peony undid the laces on his pants and stepped out of them, not looking at the two as he sat on the edge of the tub. "There's plenty of room. Trust me, you don't want to wait for it to get cold."

Asch flushed red and turned to face the tent's entrance, putting one hand on the wooden screen to steady himself. His hand went to his shirt reflexively, as if to make sure it wouldn't unbutton itself and fall off on its own. Worse, he felt the chain twist and turn as Luke undid the top of his robe and let it slide from his shoulders to the floor, pooling at their feet.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed, turning slightly toward his replica. "You can't get in with him!"

Luke gave him a look, scratching his side just under his ribs. Asch glanced down and noticed the layer of grime that had accumulated on his body simply from riding in the carriage. Sweat, dust, the velvet fibers that seemed to pick up dirt and transfer it...if he admitted it to himself, he itched just as much from the road, too.

"If you come in," Peony offered, gathering the soap and shampoo in a pile, "I'll do your hair."

Luke glanced at Asch hopefully, his mouth settling in a firm line as he realized his original wouldn't budge. "Suit yourself," he said. "I'm taking a bath."

"Stupid replica..." Asch muttered, but there was no force to it.

"If you wait," Luke said, tugging on the chain once to let Asch know he needed to move. "I'll finish up quick and you can-"

"I'll pass," Asch said flatly and sat with his back against the tub.

Asch grimaced at the sound of water splashing and rippling against the tub, against skin. How could anyone let down their guard so much? With someone else? With Peony especially? The man held the key to their chains—or at least he would have if they weren't welded, he sighed—and their whole existence centered on how they best served him. Saints, perhaps, but hostages in every way that mattered.

Asch pulled his knees up to his chest. He'd considered Peony his friend. But a friend wouldn't have used him and Luke like tools to manipulate his whole kingdom. Had Luke whipped brutally...made Asch watch.

Maybe that had been the worst part, Asch thought. Not that Peony had whipped them. But that he'd whipped Luke, and Asch could only watch. That even when he threw himself over Luke's back, Guy had stopped bringing down the whip. Luke was the only one to suffer, and Asch the Bloody, terror of the battlefield, had sat by and watched.

The thought still made him sick to his stomach.

In the tub, Luke glanced at Asch to make sure they had enough slack in the chain so that they wouldn't strangle each other, then set to work scrubbing off the grime and dust that accumulated over a trip. He'd been surprised the first time at how dirty just riding in a carriage could make him. Now he relished the hot water and perfumed soaps that Peony had brought.

The emperor sat on the other side of the spacious tub, making a soggy mess on the carpet around the edge as he filled the sponge with water and rinsed himself off. He didn't seem to notice Luke studying him from the corner of his eye. Unlike Luke and Asch, scarred and calloused from fighting, Peony's body was smooth and clear of marks.

Peony's hands drifted down into the water and didn't move again as the emperor went still. Realizing he'd been caught, Luke looked up and found Peony watching him in return. He frowned. He hadn't been so close to the emperor since the torture in the arena, and as he stared, he had the sense that he wasn't looking into a young man's eyes. The eyes staring back at him were older than Van's, or the same as when Tear sometimes remembered her brother.

Haunted. Guy had called that emotion haunted.

"Turn around," Peony said softly. "I'll do your hair."

Biting his lip, Luke turned in the water, grasping the edge of the tub as Peony gently put one hand on his forehead, tipping his head back. In front of him, Asch looked up and watched from the corner of his eye as Peony tipped a bowl over him. As the emperor gathered the hair up again, however, he halted, staring as if frozen.

"What's the matter?" Asch snarled before Luke could say anything. "Don't like looking at your own work?"

Not responding at first, Peony hovered his fingertips just above the faint scars trailing down Luke's back. He studied the damage, furrowing his brow, tilting his head slightly.

"May I?" Peony murmured.

Luke didn't have to ask what he meant. Somehow he knew. Without a word, he nodded.

The scars were a few shades lighter than the rest of Luke's skin, but to Peony's surprise, he couldn't feel them. They weren't raised or ridged, but lay like thin rivulets down half of his back.

"They were worse before," Luke said softly. "They're getting better."

"That's Jade's team of healers," Peony said. "I don't know how he gets such results, but he does."

Luke didn't respond, letting his head tip forward and his eyes close. Peony's fingers followed the scars down his spine, hesitated a moment, then slid across his hip and over his pelvis. Luke tensed, shivering as the water cooled on his skin, as Peony leaned against his back, whispering in his ear.

"I would've taken your place," Peony said softly. "If I could have."

"Don't. You. Dare." Asch whipped around, grabbing the edge of the tub as he rose up, glaring inches away from Peony. "You're the one that ordered it in the first place. You expect me to believe such a-"

"I expect you to believe the truth," Peony said over him.

"You use everyone around you like tools," Asch snapped. "How can I tell if you're telling me the truth or just another lie?"

"I have never lied to you," Peony said, eyes narrowing, and his voice hardened dangerously. "I have told you my plans, told you the reasons behind my actions, and I have shielded you as much as I humanly can. But I can't be perfect."

"You sure think you are," Asch growled, and he turned his back, meaning to have the last word.

Peony grabbed the chain between Asch and Luke, pulling the slack taut as he demanded Asch's attention. Acting instinctively, Asch got his fingers around the chain and pulled back, almost yanking it out of Peony's hands. The emperor tightened his arm without realizing around Luke, holding him flush against his chest, and leaned back hard.

"Whoa, wait!" Luke cried out, flailing for balance and shifting his weight against Peony, who slipped and went under the water.

Asch looked up with wide eyes, thinking he'd see Peony doing something to Luke. Instead his knee caught the edge of the tub, sending him off center and tipping him face first into the water. He kicked and groped at the sides of the tub, gasping as he pushed himself up on his hands.

It was not a good position. His legs were still up on the edge, and when Peony and Luke slid back up, they caught his hands and dragged him with them.

The emperor found himself with Luke and Asch on either side of him, chain still in one hand, and he would've enjoyed the view if his hair hadn't been dripping in his eyes. He sighed in exasperation, whipping his hair out of his eyes with a toss of his head.

"Honestly..." he muttered.

"Let me up," Asch snarled, pushing against Peony's abdomen.

"Hang on-" Luke said as he spat out water. "If you do that, you're gonna push me back under-"

"Your highness! Are you all right?"

They all froze. Two soldiers were just on the other side of the screen, their footsteps shuffling awkwardly. If they took even a step around the screen, they'd have a fine view of the emperor's much rumored debauchery with the saints, dangerous as they were.

"We heard a splash and a cry," the same soldier said, coming closer when he didn't hear an immediate response.

Asch felt his face go red as he turned his shoulder, pressing his face against Peony. His robe floated in the water, fallen off his shoulder and exposing his body.

"We're fine," Peony said as he watched the outline of the soldiers between the thin screen slats. "Just slipped on the porcelain. Thank you."

"Of course, your highness," came the prompt response and the fading footsteps as the guards resumed their post.

Asch relaxed, breathing out in relief that he wouldn't be seen, and then he stiffened again when he heard the satisfied chuckle.

"Only you," Peony said with a long suffering smile, "would take a bath fully clothed."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"Let me go-!" Asch snarled, scrambling to get up and all but howling in frustration as his hands and feet slid against the smooth tub. He went to grab Luke's hair for an easy handhold, only to have his hand snatched in midair by Peony. "Dammit!"

"Wait, please," Peony said, catching his look. "Please...don't run off. You're finally looking at me and this may be the only time you'll actually hear me if I talk to you."

Asch glared, giving one more token yank on his arm, but he hadn't trained well in ages and Peony was strong enough to hold onto him. The water sloshed outside the tub, splashing the carpet, slowly settling as Asch considered it, shooting a look at Luke and realizing that his replica had no intention of getting out of the warm water when the night air was cooling.

With a huff, Asch nodded once and looked away. "Whatever."

Peony slowly let go, expecting Asch to bolt and relieved when he didn't, and he gave the boy a hand to leverage himself upright. Asch shivered in the faint breeze and sank down a few inches, pulling his soaked robe around himself.

"I know you're angry at me," Peony said. "With very good reason. I never wanted to hurt you, and I used you to help save my country. I wish it hadn't been necessary, but I do think it was."

Asch stared at a smudge on the room divider, silent. It was nothing he hadn't heard before. Peony took a breath and pushed forward, somehow managing to look dignified and imperial despite being naked and dripping.

"And I know that you wish it had been you under the whip-"

Luke's eyes widened almost comically as he looked at Asch. "Really?"

Whipping around so fast that his hair sent drops in all directions, Asch rose like a small serpent, coming up on one knee to loom over Peony. "Shut up!"

"-and that you care about Luke more than you let on."

"I said shut up!" Asch hauled back his hand to hit him.

Peony reached out and embraced Asch, pulling him against his chest and holding him as he flailed. As Asch jerked and twisted like an animal in a trap, Peony held on and felt Luke cover Asch, effectively sandwiching him between them both.

"Asch, quit it," Luke said, struggling to hold him tight. "Dammit, you're gonna-"

"Dammit, replica!" Asch yelled over his shoulder. "Stupid damn-can't you quit going along with what he says long enough to see what he's doing? Everyone's gonna use us!"

"I'm protecting you," Peony growled in his ear. "You can't protect Luke and you can't protect yourself, not from this. It has to be this way if you're going to stay free."

"Liar," Asch hissed. "You only want us locked up with you!"

Peony hesitated, and his hands shifted, tensed in a new, different way. "...would that be so bad?"

Asch froze as if bitten, and Peony's arms completely moved around him, locking him up tight. Held just above the waterline, Asch felt the water lapping at his neck, splashing against his cheek. The night air was cold on his back, but Peony was burning hot, and the water warmed him as it rose and fell over his skin.

"I don't want you to be prisoners," Peony whispered in his ear. "I don't. But you can't be free as long as Daath wants you. I will go to war to keep you safe, and if that means going to war with you, then so be it."

Asch's temper flared, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Not with Peony's hand splayed across the back of his thigh, holding tight, other hand sliding up and securely wrapping around the back of Asch's neck. He felt Luke shifting on top of him like a living blanket, and he instinctively flinched from wherever his damp skin was exposed to the air.

Peony's hand cupped his ass, and the soaked robe felt like it wasn't there as the emperor pulled him closer, trailing kisses from his hair to his ear, nuzzling his earlobe so that Asch squirmed.

"No," Asch growled, clenching his teeth tight as Peony tilted his face. "No..."

"Why does it have to be a fight?" Peony murmured.

"Because you hurt Luke!" Asch yelled, seizing on the opening. Anything, give him anything so he could ignore the pleasing, discomfiting, warmth from them both. "You made him-"

"He didn't make me do anything," Luke cut him off. "I agreed to it."

"You didn't even know what it would be like!" Asch raged. "You'd never seen it-"

"Do you wish it had been you?" Peony asked, then ruthlessly added "Why didn't you take his place then?"

Asch went brutally tense, as if every muscle in his body would break out of sheer tension. He pushed with all his might against Peony, strained against Luke on top of him, and when he couldn't break their grip, shrieked and howled.

Peony tightened his grip as much as he could, thankful that Luke was there. Asch was far stronger, threatening to break his ribs, and the only reason Asch hadn't run off was his equally powerful replica. He was amazed that Asch wasn't tearing him apart, and took some heart from the fact that Asch was holding himself even this much.

He exchanged a look with Luke, who was wide-eyed, stunned that Asch's anger came from that, and the gaze he turned on Peony was concerned, but without any idea of how to make things better. Peony set his mouth in a firm line. He heard his guards coming in again, but a stern word made them turn back once more.

Long minutes went by that seemed to grow worse. Raging like a storm turned inwards, Asch played dirty, digging his fingers into Peony's skin, biting out of sheer frustration. Peony winced and hoped it would end soon. Asch jerked to one side, trying to dislodge him, and Luke automatically shifted, countering. Asch tried again, and Luke seemed to anticipate his move.

Thank goodness we did this in the tub, Peony thought. Asch can't get proper leverage here.

And then Asch slumped, as if all the fight had gone out of him. Peony didn't dare relax, sure that the moment he let go, Asch would lunge out of his grip. Luke didn't move for a long time either, grimacing as he saw that he'd left bruises on Asch's side, then wincing worse as he saw the rising bruises under Asch's hands. Peony would be blue and black for a long while.

"Asch?"

"Because," Asch mumbled, his voice barely audible, "I didn't want Luke to know."

Peony risked lifting his hand to lightly touch Asch's hair. "And leaping across his back wasn't enough of a clue?"

"Shut up," Asch muttered.

"Now now," Peony smirked, "no one tells the emperor to shut up, not even a saint."

Asch gave another jerk, but a mere token effort to see if Luke was still paying attention. To his dismay, his replica seemed to be hanging on every word.

"I thought you hated me," Luke said, leaning over him and trying to see his face. "I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I do!" Asch snapped, but hiding behind his wet hair. "I can't! You're me, and you go letting everyone treat you like trash! How the hell am I supposed to respect that?"

Stunned into silence, trying to process that, Luke reeled back against the side of the tub, staring into space. Peony shot a glance at him, hoping that Asch didn't try to escape again while Luke was effectively out of the fight.

"But you're the only one yelling at him now," Peony said.

"You don't get it!" Asch tore out of his arms, but only to sit up on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning on his shoulders as he spoke, in deadly earnest. "You didn't see what they were like all the time! Everyone practically turned him into the team scapegoat! They blamed the whole damn—everything was always his fault—and then he just goes and takes it like an idiot and cries and cuts his hair and—fuck it! He's an idiot and no one was there to tell him to man up!"

Peony's face was impassive. "Not even you?"

Asch's breath caught in his throat. Stuck for an answer, he stared at Peony for several seconds before his gaze flickered once at Luke and then focusing back on the water, looking at neither of them. His shoulders hunched as his head lowered.

Luke leaned close, wishing Asch wouldn't close his eyes. "So...you don't think all that? Why didn't you ever say so?"

Long seconds passed and turned into a minute. When it became obvious that Asch wasn't going to answer, Peony sighed and glanced at Luke.

"Because after awhile, he stopped being Luke Fon Fabre and became Asch the Bloody," he said. "And Asch, one of the five mighty god generals, could not afford to be soft hearted. So when he finally met you, he was too much of a terror to accurately explain himself."

"Oh..." Luke considered that. "So you...like me?"

Asch had a clear and obvious physical reaction to Luke's question and the hesitant hand his replica placed on his thigh. Peony half-smiled, and as Asch saw his smile and grimaced, Peony's half-smile turned into a devious grin. He felt every single bruise turning dark blue under the skin, and dammit, he was going to enjoy paying Asch back for them.

"I think it's safe to say," Peony said, ignoring Asch's indignant, helpless look. "That he likes you. Very much, in fact."

Luke beamed and threw his arms around Asch, making the other boy growl impotently, frozen on Peony like a statue. Peony watched them intently, taking in every movement like pieces to their puzzle, reading subtle clues as they moved, or in Asch's case, burned furious as Luke hung against him, all but rubbing his cheek against Asch's shoulder. Yes, things were much clearer now.

"I think it's time we get Asch washed up and out of the water," Peony said, gently nudging Asch. "It's already pretty chilly."

Without a word, Asch eased off of Peony and didn't move as Luke came behind him and poured soap on his hair, lathering it and rinsing it off with cupped hands. More water ended up on Luke than Asch before the bath was done. Tending to the front, Peony undid the knot on Asch's robe and peeled the wet cloth from his shoulders, lightly smacking Asch when he tried to pull his arms in. As the boy did his best imitation of a statue, Peony let the soaked robe puddle on the floor and found that he merely needed to rinse Asch off. The fight in the soapy water had already cleaned the grime off of him.

"All right," he said at last, motioning toward the towels at the head of the bathtub. "Let's get out of here before we all catch cold."

Both Luke and Asch hesitated—well, more like Luke hesitated and Asch seized up like a cat puffing out its fur—so Peony grabbed a towel and stood up, unabashed, drying off and dropping his towel on Asch's head. As he crossed the few feet to the pile of blankets and large pillows, he shivered slightly in the cool air. Night had fallen completely, and only the torches outside the tent gave them any light.

"Oh, be brave," he said, theatrically flopping into the pile and watching them. From this side of the room divider, they were more like silhouettes against the slats in the wooden screen. "It's almost impossible to make out any details. And you'd better hurry before Jade gets here."

That made Asch move. He grabbed the towel off his head and wrapped it around his waist as he stood, then dried as quickly as he could with his own towel. When Luke finished first, about to drop his on the ground, Asch snatched Luke's towel and wrapped it around his hair, wringing out the end of the red mass.

"Peony!"

At Jade's demanding call, Asch reflexively crouched down and moved side by side with Luke, who crawled to the bed pile. Both of them disappeared under the blanket that Peony held up for them, and neither saw the thoroughly pleased smile he wore as he felt their chain stretching across his abdomen and felt their fingertips fluttering across his skin, trying to find a place to settle without touching him, failing miserably.

"Yes?" Peony called, putting his hands behind his head. "Is something the matter?"

Jade came around the screen and took in Peony's smug face and the two lumps beside him. His worried look immediately slid from his face, leaving him cold. Standing straight, he adjusted his glasses and put his hands behind his back at formal attention.

"I see," Jade said, in a tone more flat than usual. "Turning your attention toward religious studies?"

Peony chuckled. "These saints are fascinating. I'm sure I'd be far more devout if these two were reading the Score."

"Just be careful," Jade said. "Those two can do a hell of a lot more than excommunication if you piss them off."

"I know," Peony said. "But...I think we're coming to an understanding. Mostly."

"Excellent." Jade slightly inclined his head, which if Peony was feeling charitable might have been taken for a bow. "I'll be off then."

"Wait," Peony said, sitting up more. "Didn't you need something? You came running in here like we were being attacked."

Jade shrugged. "Not now. I raced here hoping to catch you before your bath, but since you've already slipped into bed, I'll just have to tell our guests that you're not available until morning."

"'Guests'?" Peony frowned. "What kind of guests?"

"Viscount Audric of the Kimlascan army and his retinue," Jade said. "Oh, please don't get up. I told him I didn't think you'd be able to talk to him until morning, and he didn't listen. It serves him right."

Peony's frown faded to a faint smile. So many people didn't treat Jade with the respect he deserved, and the occasional military type in love with rank would learn quickly that while Jade was a colonel, he was decidedly outside the chain of command and acted with carte blanche from the emperor. Jade could have ordered the army to attack and the men likely would have listened.

"I don't see why not let him cool his heels in a guest tent," Peony said. "Under heavy guard. You're right. I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"As you wish," Jade said as if it had been Peony's idea all along. "Since you seem to have your hands full tonight, should I go bed down in another tent?"

"Like hell," Peony said. "I've got enemy sleeping in my camp while we're not five miles outside the Kimlascan border. I want my two best bodyguards inside with me."

"You already do," Jade said.

"...dammit, Jade..." Peony heaved a sigh, motioning at the two lumps beginning to argue with each other under the covers. "Powerful or not, they aren't exactly crack troops right now. Finish up in camp, get Guy and get back here."

"Yes, sir," Jade said, and as he turned on his heel, passing out of the tent, Peony had the distinct feeling that he'd been skillfully toyed with. Not to any real end—Jade won nothing by besting him, but the colonel did gain some amusement from talking circles around him.

"Oh Jade," Peony grumbled. But then again, perhaps Jade was just jealous over not having the emperor's bed to himself tonight. He resolved to find out what his reason was, and soon. A jealous Jade was irritable at best, murderous at worst.

That thought called for some wine. He reached out as far as he could without disturbing the pair at his waist, managing to touch, then get his fingers around the bottle and cups by the bed. As usual, the wine already had a corkscrew in it, and he easily popped it out and poured a glass.

"Great," Asch muttered. "Now everyone's going to think we're doing it with you."

Peony hesitated only a moment—Asch had all but admitted his love for Luke, and Luke the same, and that was more than enough progress for one night. But Peony was in bed with both of them and even an emperor's discipline had its limits. He drew the blanket down so he could see them and took a long sip.

"They already do," he said. "And again, would it be such a bad thing?"

Asch and Luke looked up in unison, so strikingly similar despite their differences. Peony motioned with his head for them to climb up, and Luke immediately crept up toward the pillows, yanking on the chain when Asch refused to budge. Peony sighed, affectionately running his hand through Luke's hair.

"It would be cruel to only enjoy one of you and leave the other one watching in the cold," he said. "Luke, since he isn't going to move, kindly crawl over beside him."

"Whoa, wait!" Asch said, rising up on his elbows and shying aside as Luke crossed over Peony and lay down beside him.

Sitting up straight, Peony brought one leg up, letting the blanket slide off. The candle light gave him small, warm glimpses of their skin, their limbs tangling as Asch squirmed around and Luke tried to find a space of his own. Finally they settled down, Asch still lying on his side, braced on one arm as if he'd fallen in that position and just started to push himself back up, and Luke leaned up on one arm behind him, his free hand around the chain.

Even with Luke's hair cut, they were a perfect matched set. Luke, wide eyed and eager, complimented Asch's resistance and abashedness, both of them innocent and interesting challenges. They rivaled any imperial concubines whose portraits still hung in the halls, beautiful silk men and women who stretched out on their master's beds like spoiled lapdogs. His saints, however, looked at him like feral cats, skittish, more used to fighting than lounging at their master's side.

"The question is who should I kiss first?" he wondered out loud. "I wouldn't want either of you growing jealous."

Asch's eyes narrowed. "Go to hell. I'm not gonna get jealous 'cause I'm not gonna-"

"I will," Luke said.

The smile that crept across Peony's face was one of smooth satisfaction.

"What?" Asch cried. His head snapped around and he glared at his replica.

"I'll do it," Luke repeated. "If you don't want to..."

"Don't do it just because I don't want to!" Asch said, pulling on the chain so that Luke landed on him. "You idiot!"

"Hey!"

"If you wanted to kiss him instead," Peony said, as his smile grew mischievous. "You should have just said so. I don't mind watching at first if it puts you both more at ease."

Luke's eyes grew wide as he stared at Asch. "What...?

As if his throat had slammed shut, Asch made a strangled noise that matched how perfectly still he went. His gaze flicked from Luke to Peony, Peony to Luke, as if he was paralyzed.

Similarly frozen, Luke waited for Asch to deny it. But as no sound came out of his original, as Asch held his look and didn't protest, Luke breathed in slowly. He'd never seen Asch without his scowl, and he found himself entranced by the face he suddenly found almost unrecognizable.

"Really?" he breathed, leaning closer.

Wordlessly Asch backed away several inches, but he didn't say anything. Heartened, Luke moved in and kissed him. His eyes closed, and as his lips parted, he turned his head ever so slightly. Long seconds passed, and he felt like he was kissing a statue. He sighed and drew back, eyes downcast.

"That's it?" Peony asked. "Really? He kisses you and you sit there like a lump? I guess you used up all your initiative on the battlefield, Asch the Bloody."

Still not moving, Asch glared at him from the corner of his eye. His lip curled like an animal, warning Peony off. It only made the emperor smirk.

"You've been wanting him for how long now?" Peony said. "He's naked and chained to you. He even kissed you first. What more invitation do you need?"

A flush of red colored Asch's cheeks as his eyes darkened, and he started to tremble, rattling the chain. Luke watched him in growing surprise, raising his hand as if afraid he might explode.

"There's being chaste," Peony murmured. "And then there's being a coward."

Peony breathed in sharply as Asch bowed his head, shaking and biting his lip in some terrible internal battle. A thin drop of blood welled up on his lip, his fists clenched, and his head snapped up with a ferocious growl.

Thinking he meant to attack, Luke grabbed the chain and put his arm around Asch...

(scene removed from )

TBC...

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

1. Sorry for that jolt at the end, but I did have to remove the love scenes between Asch and Luke, and then Peony and Jade, even though I consider them important for characterization. If you wish to read these scenes, they are at my livejournal/dreamwidth accounts: k c- a n a t h e m a . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 2 8 1 4 1 8 3 . h t m l

TBC...


End file.
